


Sandwiches are Love

by HealingRose (Suzzysnips)



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/HealingRose
Summary: It's like clockwork. An experiment is activated. Lilo, Stitch, and Gantu go after the experiment. Lilo and Stitch find the experiment and give a new life. And Gantu gets chewed out while Reuben laughs. Simple. But thanks to a new experiment the equation is changed completely, and Reuben finds something in him he would've never found without Experiment 438.
Relationships: Reuben | Experiment 625/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was Originally posted on Fanfiction.net
> 
> I worked hard on this for two years (this was before I was comfortable writing sex/smut) so please be easy on me with criticism.

625 was sitting in his usual seat in Gantu’s ship as he was currently enjoying a peanut butter, honey, and banana sandwich while Gantu got chewed out by Hamsterviel.

“I can’t believe you lost experiment to that little girl again!” Hamsterviel said,

“It’s not my fault! That trog dropped a rock on me head!” Gantu said rubbing the tender red bump on the top of his head.

“I don’t care if that blue porcupine dropped a house on you! The next experiment you better catch or you’ll be fired!” Hamsterviel said before ending the call in anger, leaving 625 in a state of laughter. And leaving Gantu in a state of anger and humiliation,

“Face it Gantu! Your never going to catch an experiment!” The lazy experiment said finishing off his fiftieth sandwich of the day. Gantu growled,

“One day I will! And when I do I will finally get some respect!” The giant fish alien said as he slammed his first down before storming off. 625 scoffed and went to his room in the ship, he doubted that Gantu would ever an experiment. Sure the fish-face caught a few but either they we’re completely useless to Hamsterviel or Lio and Stitch got them back. The doors automatically opened as 625 got to his room. His room had soft mattress with orange covers as a side table stood near his bed.

The side table had a lamp and 625’s phone/communicator on it and finally there was a decently sized t.v. that strayed not too far from the bed. He smiled contently and walked into the restroom to take a bath, it felt nice to take a warm bath after dummy-head got what was coming to him. And after a nice bath 625 brushed his teeth and dried himself off before wrapping himself in his bed covers and falling asleep.

* * *

625’s eyes cracked open as he left out a yawn his fur going in every which way. The experiment clicked his tongue realizing how thirsty and dry his mouth felt. He tiredly got out of bed and walked his way to the kitchen once he was there he went into the fridge pulling out a carton of milk, mayonnaise, cheese, and some chicken. After all he couldn’t go to bed without one sandwich, and with that he made his sandwich and put it in the panini press as Reuben pulled out a glass. And as 625 went to grab the milk in his still slightly groggy state he failed to notice a purple orb fall from one of the cabinets and land in the glass.

And without hesitation the experiment poured the milk in the glass. In an instant the experiment pod began to glow inside and it was then he realized what he had done. He gasped and dropped the carton of milk in astonishment and shock. 625 tore his gaze away from the bright light and in a flash, the sound of breaking, and milk spilling the new experiment was released. The yellow-furred experiment rubbed his eyes and looked to see what the new experiment looked like. The new experiment stared at 625 wearing a blank expression as it’s eyes we’re a pinkish-purple with turquoise irises.

It’s ears we’re small and shaped like hearts as it had magenta colored fur. The experiment had three long, slender tails that we’re covered in fur. Except for the ends which we’re rounded and seemingly leaking a mysterious light green liquid. The experiment looked at 625 before gaining a smile that the other couldn’t quite understand what it meant. The experiment then tackled 625 being no bigger then his chest, and on pure instinct it wrapped it’s tails around the bigger experiments legs.

625 yelped at this touch and tried to squirm away, but that only seemed to make the newly-released-experiment tighten their grip.

“Uh….ho-hold on! You should really slow down I don’t like being touched!” He said but the experiment didn’t seem to listen, but before it could continue it’s advances the experiment smelled something….good. The experiments light pink nose twitched as 625 used this to his advantage.

“Um…you hungry little guy? I can give ya some food if you get off me.” He said and the experiment snapped it’s gaze back to it’s past interest, and it looked at 625 and back to where it thought the smell was coming from looking as of it was struggling to make a decision. Finally after a few moments the experiment gained a needy look in its eyes its cheeks flushing. But luckily it got off of 625 just as the panini press beeped. He sighed in relief and took the perfectly cooked sandwich and blew on it before giving it too the experiment. The newly-released-experiment took the sandwich and it was then 625 saw that its hands and legs we’re stubby and rounded lacking any digits.

The experiment eye’d 625 with a look that the other once again couldn’t figure out what it meant before it ate. However 625 just sighed and as he put the experiment on the counter (and begrudgingly cleaned up) he told himself he’d hand over the experiment to Gantu in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

625 had just cleaned up the kitchen and put everything away after he had made himself another sandwich of course. And as soon as he was done he walked out of the kitchen with the newly-released-experiment following very closely behind him. The lazy experiment felt as if something was staring at him so intently that he thought holes would burn right through him. So in response 625 looked behind him feeling nervous, but he saw nothing but the newly-released-experiment staring at the ground with flushed cheeks. He raised an eyebrow in response before turning his head and almost immediately Reuben felt that burning sensation.

This time however he simply used his eyes to look back and saw the newly-released-experiment was looking directly at his rear. 625 blushed suddenly feeling a bit flattered if not embarrassed.

“Uh…you mind not looking at me like that?” The lazy experiment said focusing his gaze on the floor, the newly-released-experiment blushed furiously before giving a quick nod and looking down at the floor. The two experiments walked in tense and awkward silence as 625 led the way to his room, using his sandwich as the best distraction he could think off. The much smaller experiment however kept it’s face glued to the floor, except for the occasional peak at 625s rear. Thankfully though the tense atmosphere was somewhat elevated when both experiments got to 625s room. The newly-released experiment looked around the room until it’s eyes froze on 625’s bed it’s cheeks flushing even more.

“Alright, you can sleep with me for now. Are you okay with that?” 625 asked, and the experiment nodded eagerly a smile threatening to come across it’s face. He raised an eyebrow tempted to ask what was that about, but decided against it as he ate the last bite of his sandwich. He then got into bed fatigue coming over 625 as he allowed the newly-released-experiment into his covers. And as he closed his eyes he swore he heard the newly-released-experiment speak.

* * *

625 was woken up by the sound of a toilet flushing, he rose into a sitting up position rubbing from his eyes tiredly. He felt in his sheets but found no sign of the experiment. And just as he was wondering where the experiment had run off too did 625’s bathroom door open. And out came the experiment with deeply flushed cheeks and a very satisfied look on it’s face. As the light green liquid that normally oozed from the ends of it’s tails was flowing even more then before.

“How long have you been up?” The lazy experiment said and the other experiments eye’s snapped to him it’s face going redder, looking very nervous. 625 looked over to his bathroom getting out of bed, “And what did you do?” the experiment blushed even more at that and gulped audibly before shaking it’s head as if in attempt to say ‘nothing’. Reuben shook his head too tired at the moment to truly care.

“Alright then follow me.” 625 said, and the experiment nodded following the larger one out of his room. The yellow-furred experiment made his way to the control room making sure to keep an eye on the other to make sure it didn’t run away or look at him like the night before. Luckily though neither things happened as the experiment simply looked down at the floor. And as 625 got ready to turn the corner to the control room he heard something that made his cheeks go red and his blood run cold. The two experiments had walked in just in time to hear experiment pod container give it’s usual newly-released-experiment analysis.

“Experiment 438. Primary function: sexual pleasurer.” Gantu, who had been standing in front of the experiment pod container, was stunned at what he heard before gaining a look of thought. 625 could tell Gantu was trying to figure out if and how the experiment could be useful to Hamsterviel. But experiment 625 was no longer paying attention to that instead he spun around to meet the guilty and embarrassed gaze of experiment 438. 625 didn’t waste any moment as he quickly headed down the hall with experiment 438 running after him. When the two got back to his room the yellow-furred experiment took a deep breathe.

“Okay, explain.” 625 simply stated wearing a blank expression, experiment 438 looked back at him obviously conflicted as if it wanted to say something but didn’t know if it should. “I’m waiting.” The experiment gulped, and cleared it’s throat.

“Well…..I-I was too scared and embarrassed to say anything.” Experiment 438 said it’s voice sounding young, male, and raspy 625 still wore a blank expression. Despite the fact that this experiment that had only been activated less then twelve hours ago was speaking fluent English. He quickly looked around his room for a quick moment and saw a book was on the floor where it hadn’t been previously. 625 quickly connected the dots that and he was impressed, but he didn’t show it as he turned his gaze back to experiment 438.

“You still could’ve told me and I would’ve understood, granted I would’ve been a bit weirded out but other then that I’d be fine. Is there any other reason why you didn’t tell me?” The yellow-furred experiment said, causing experiment 438 blushed a deep scarlet and looked at the ground a small smile appearing on it’s lips.

“Cause your hot.” Experiment 438 said before slapping it’s ‘hands’ over it’s mouth as 625’s eyes went wide. “I-I didn’t mean that! I meant that yo-your—” 625 slapped a hand over the rambling mouth of experiment 438,

“Before you dig yourself into a deeper hole I want you to answer honestly. Do you think I’m hot? Yes or no?” He said. Experiment 438’s face reddened as he swallowed his pride and nodded yes. And with that he pulled his paw back,

“Alright, now that that’s covered. I have a few questions. Firstly, if you’re a sexual pleaser, then how come nothing went on last night? Secondly, how long were you up before me? Thirdly, how’d you learn English so fast? Fourthly, you’re a dude, correct?” The yellow-furred experiment said. Experiment 438 relaxed slightly,

“Yes, I’m a boy, I-I was up an hour before you, and I learned English from reading that book. And I need….I need someone’s consent before sexual intercourse can be possible.” He answered biting his lip slightly. The yellow experiment nodded, before running his paw through the fur on his head.

“Okay, but now we have a new problem.” 625 said, experiment 438 looked fearful.

“What’s that?” He asked,

“Now, I’m not sure what to do with you, I could turn you into that big guy you saw out there but now I’ve gotten to know you a little bit.” 625 said looking at experiment 438 thoughtfully.

“No, don’t take me to him! I wanna stay with you!” Experiment 438 whined,

“Well….if I were to keep you around and not tell fish-face out there I had you. Then he might just give up and get yelled at again by Hamsterviel.” The yellow-furred experiment said, “As if I needed a better reason for you to stay!” and a smile broke out onto his face. Experiment 438 smiled as well,

“Really!? I can stay?” He said.

“Yep!” 625 replied,

“Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Thank you so much! Not only are you handsome, but your generous too!” Experiment 438 said jumping into 625’s arms. The lazy experiment, on instinct, caught experiment 438 as his cheeks went pink.

“Uh….right…well I’ll be back in a minute.” 625 said awkwardly as he put experiment 438 on his bed, experiment 438 snuck a few glances of the yellow-furred-experiments rear. And after he was gone experiment 438 swooned, his tails oozing that mysterious light green liquid like a fountain.


	3. Chapter 3

625 watched as Gantu strapped on a containment capsule and grabbed his blaster with a determined look on his face. He couldn’t help but smile and chuckle, it felt very good to trick Gantu like this he could practically seen Hamsterviel blowing a gasket over this failure. Gantu glared at 625 hearing his laughter.

“I will catch that experiment!” Gantu said, 625 couldn’t help but laugh even more.

“Yeah sure you will.” The lazy experiment replied sarcastically, Gantu groaned in frustration. That is until he got an idea a smile forming on his face. Gantu then picked up 625 and the yellow experiment yelped in surprise.

“Hey! What are you doing?” 625 demanded,

“Since you doubt me so much I’m gonna take you with me so you can see me catch that experiment!” Gantu said. And it was then 625 felt as if a block of ice was in his stomach.

“Wha-What!?” The yellow-furred experiment stammered,

“You heard me, and hurry up and make some sandwiches were gonna be our all day.” Gantu said as he put 625 down and shoved him in the direction of the kitchen. 625 grumbled in annoyance as he walked to the kitchen. Once he got there he hurriedly put together ten chicken, bacon, and cheese sandwiches and put them in the panini press. Once he was done experiment 625 tossed eight of the sandwiches into a blue lunch bag he normally used whenever this happened and put two on plate on the counter. 625 then walked out the kitchen and followed Gantu into the elevator.

But as the elevator went down 625 couldn’t help but gain a concerned look on his face.

He hoped Experiment 438 would be okay.

* * *

Experiment 438 woke up his tails twitching with every movement, he rose his head and looked around the silent room. His face twisted into one of confusion as Experiment 438 could distinctively remember 625 saying he was coming back. He got out of his hosts bed and tentivliy walked through the halls of the ship. Experiment 438 eventually found himself in the control room, as his nose began to twitch a familiar scent invading his senses. His stomach growled and 438 followed the familiar smell that was Reuben’s sandwiches.

When 438 got into the kitchen his eyes immediately landed on the sandwiches. Experiment 438 smiled and jumped on the counter greedily taking a sandwich happy to find it was still warm. Once 438 was done he began to look for 625 luckily though the search didn’t take long as experiment 438 picked up 625’s scent. Experiment 438’s tails began to twitch as more light green liquid began to leak from them. Eventually that led 438 to the elevator and as he neared the elevator doors they opened automatically.

Experiment 438 walked into the elevator no problem and as the doors closed he noticed an up button and a down button. 438, taking a lucky guess, jumped up and pressed the down button and he made the right choice as 625’s scent became stronger.

* * *

The lazy experiment was sitting in a tree in the island forest as Gantu was once again getting his but kicked by Stitch.

“Feeboogoo!” Stitch said, Gantu growled as he got up from a tree he was slammed into.

“Stand still and I’ll show you what I can do!” He said,

“Go get him, Stitch!” Lilo said standing on the sidelines while holding a containment capsule. Normally 625 would be laughing watching the dummy head get slapped around by Stitch who was five times smaller then him. But 625 was too busy worrying about 438, he wasn’t sure if leaving him all alone was the best idea. But suddenly 625 caught a very faint whiff of what smelled like experiment 438, and that made his blood run cold. There was no way 438 could’ve left the ship…..right?

But 625 couldn’t help but feel as if that was the case as his ears twitch hearing what sounded to be was 438’s voice. The yellow-furred experiment felt worry and fear build up in his chest, a part of him doubted that 438 had gotten out. But another part of him was positive 438 was out and about either way 625 still needed to prove one part of himself right or wrong. He then looked down at the battle before him realizing this was his one chance to slink away undetected. 625 didn’t waste another moment as he quietly and quickly climbed down the tree, landing about as graceful as a blindfolded ballerina.

Once 625 got up and dusted himself off he began to make slow jog to his destination following 438’s scent. It took a while for Reuben to finally track down 438’s scent as he found himself in the shopping district of the island. The yellow-furred-experiment couldn’t decide to feel terrified or angry as he walked past the shops trying to figure out which one 438 was in. 625 stopped however when he saw a girl with orange hair run by with three others girls in tow. The yellow-furred-experiment swore he saw a flash of magenta and that was enough for him.

625 began to run after the girls following 438’s scent once again. Finally he caught up to the girls when he saw them enter a dog beauty salon. And it was then the yellow-furred-experiment saw that Mertle was the one who had 438 holding him in her arms. Experiment 625 groaned in between his heavy breathing as he walked in the salon. When he got in there he saw Mertle talking to her group of “friends”.

“She’s so cute!” Elena said petting 438 on the head, the small experiment himself blushed furiously when the word ‘she’ was said.

“I know right! Who would abandon this little cutie?” Teresa added as she scratched behind the ‘dogs’ ear, 438 himself blushed even more as he couldn’t help but coo and purr at the sensation.

“I don’t know, but whoever did a monster. It dosen’t even have any paws.” Yuki agreed,

“The only bad thing about her is this weird liquid that keeps dropping from her tails.” Mertle said as she gently too 438’s tails inspecting them in disgust. 438 shuddered as his tails we’re touched causing them to drip more fluid and his already bright red face to go even redder. 625 rolled his eyes as he got ready to march up to the girls but just as fate would have it a woman with dark skin and blonde hair walked over.

“Hello girls, do you need anything?” the woman asked,

“Yes this puppy is in need of a serious beauty transformation. Make her look cute.” Mertle said holding 438 up,

“Yeah!” Elena, Teresa, and Yuri all said simultaneously. The woman smiled warmly taking 438 in her arms.

“Of course, do you want the fluffy-wuffy-school girl attire? It’s fifteen dollars.” The woman said,

“Of course.” Mertle said as she took out the required monkey and handed it to the grown woman. The woman put the money in her pants pocket for the time being as she walked away with 438. 625 groaned smacking his forehead, now he was going to have to wait until they we’re done torturing 438. After what he could guess was an hour the woman came back with 438. And the yellow-furred-experiment gasped at what he saw.

438 was wearing a short bright green skirt with a white shirt on. He had the fur on his head put into pigtails kept in place by bright green ribbons. And finally what looked to be small bright green gloves we’re on the ends of 438’s tails. Experiment 438 himself was blushing like mad as his magenta fur seemed to shine.

“Oh my gosh she looks perfect!” Mertle said as she took 438 from the lady, it was then 438 and Reuben looked eyes causing the small experiment to blush even more.

“Thank you, is there anything else you want?” The lady said, Mertle put a hand to her chin in thought.

“Maybe a collar.” She said as she put 438 on the nearest chair, “You stay here, got it?” 438 nodded and the girls and woman walked off. After a few moments 625 ran over to experiment 438 and picked him up without another word. He then ran as fast as he could away from the dog salon.

* * *

625 finally stopped running when he couldn’t run anymore, he sat on the ground putting 438 down as he caught his breathe. Once 625 could breathe properly he spoke,

“What we’re you thinking leaving the ship!?” The yellow-furred experiment demanded his anger finally showing. 438 winced and looked down,

“I….I wanted to find you. And I would’ve! But those girls got me!” He replied. 625 shook his head,

“Alright let’s set a few rules. One, you do not leave the ship and unless I left food for you you’re to stay in my room until I get back. Two, you can’t go looking for me when that big guy is around he will catch you and then you’ll never see me again. Three, if you want to go somewhere you have to ask me and I’ll show you around here. And, four, when me or that big guy is gone you do not press any buttons in that big spacey room with the computer. Do you understand?” the yellow-furred-experiment said. Experiment 438 looked down at the ground,

“I understand, Ru-Ru.” He said and 625 blushed at the nickname.

"Ru-Ru? What does that mean?" The yellow experiment asked,

"O-Oh...well...Ru-Ru is short for Reuben like the sandwich. Since you like sandwiches so much and all. Do you...like the new name?" Experiment 438 asked his eyes glimering with hope.

And 625 felt a smile come across his face as he said this, “Yeah, I like it. The name is you thought for me is nice. But right now lets just get you back to my room and outta that stuff.” and with that 438 blushed even redder. “What is it?”

Experiment 438 giggled nervously as he hesitantly looked up at Reuben, “I actually kinda like wearing this stuff.”

“You do!?” Reuben exclaimed.

“Uh-huh, and….uh…before we go I kinda thought of a name for myself. Wanna hear it?” 438 said swiftly trying to change the topic back to it's previously one, Reuben noticed this but didn’t call the smaller experiment out.

“Sure, what is it?” He said,

“Well….uh…I think Lube is a good name. What do you think?” 438 asked. Reuben chuckled seeing 438’s eyes which we’re begging for approval.

“I think it’s a great name, Lube.” Reuben replied, and Lube’s eyes sparkled with happiness.

“Thanks, and uhh….you wouldn’t mind rubbing my tails every now and then….would ya? I kinda like it.” Lube said as he followed Reuben who began to walk,

“Hmmm….I guess I can as long as you don’t get _too_ into it.” He said. Lube blushed but nodded as he knew Reuben was completely right on that statement.

“I promise.” Lube said,

“Okay, but seriously don’t leave the ship again without me.” Reuben added sternly.

“Of course, Ru-Ru.” Lube replied as his tails wrapped around the taller experiments leg, Reuben twitched slightly at the touch.

But he didn’t pull back.

He’d let Lube have at least this much.


	4. Chapter 4

Lube laid on the covers of Reuben’s bed as the yellow-furred-experiment rubbed his tails. Reuben sat on his bed he couldn’t help but find himself smiling as Lube cooed and purred.

“Ooooh~! Your really good at this!” Lube said, Reuben rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, but your sure your okay?” The yellow-furred-experiment said,

“Oh yeah~! I’m good I-I just….uhh….” Lube said trailing off as his eyes slowly went down to his skirt he quickly went to covering his skirt which now had a significant bulge. Reuben immediately stopped rubbing Lube’s tails his cheeks red.

“You need a minute?” Reuben said awkwardly,

“Yeah! I’ll be back!” Lube said as he quickly made his way to the restroom. And as he left Reuben found himself staring at the smaller experiments behind. As soon as Reuben realized what he was doing however he quickly looked away. Why had he been staring? He shouldn’t have been staring! Suddenly though Reuben was torn from his thoughts when he heard someone scream.

“625!” Reuben rolled his eyes and was just about to get up and walk outside to see a simmering Gantu, but he didn’t even get a chance to when he his room door automatically opened and the giant space alien was in sight. Reuben mentally cursed himself for not locking the door, he needed to lock the door more then ever since Lube was staying here.

“625….” Gantu said,

“Yes?” Rueben replied nonchalantly but internally he was screaming as he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if Lube stepped out of the bathroom.

“Why did you leave? I was going to show you I could catch that experiment!” Gantu said,

“Easy, I got board watching you get your butt handed to ya.” Reuben replied looking at his claws.

“Grrr, you still shouldn’t have left.” Gantu said,

“Your just lucky I left the sandwiches.” Reuben sassed back. Gantu then opened his mouth to continue the argument but it was then he realized Reuben had left his sandwiches. Left the one thing that truly motivated him to do well….anything.

“….Wait….now that I think about it….why did you leave your sandwiches? I would’ve thought you’d taken them with you.” Gantu said, Reuben felt a calm façade diminish slightly as it just came to him he had put himself in a corner. The yellow-furred-experiment subconsciously spared a few glances towards his bathroom.

“Uhh….well….” Reuben said trying to find a good excuse but he couldn’t seem to come up with anything believable,

“Why do you keep looking over there? Are you hiding something?” Gantu said as he began to walk over to the restroom. Reuben acted without thinking and jumped from his bed and landed in front of the bathroom door.

“Trust me you don’t want to go in there!” Reuben said holding his arms up,

“And why’s that?” Gantu demanded.

“Because…..umm….because….” Reuben trailed off,

“Because what?” Gantu said taking a step forward causing 625 to flinch and back up until his back was pressing against the door.

“Because….I….wasn’t feeling too good.” Reuben blurted as his cheeks went scarlet,

“Really?” Gantu said skepticism lacing his voice.

“Oh yeah….something wasn’t quite….sitting right.” Reuben said in a small voice, as he was mentally screaming. He couldn’t believe he had to lie about this, but every time he came close to telling the truth his heart reminded him that Lube was depending on him. Even if this was humiliating he’d do it for Lube, Reuben hesitantly looked up at Gantu and the alien towering over him still held a somewhat skeptical look. But luckily Reuben’s stomach gurgled at this point and 625 held his stomach in pain. It then occurred to Reuben that it was near afternoon and he hadn’t used the bathroom since yesterday night.

It seemed as if he was getting a lucky brake (no matter how embarrassing it was).

“See? I should really get going before the next wave hits….bye!” Reuben quickly said as he tapped lightly (and subtly) on the door, and without another word he ducked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Reuben waited tensely on the other side of the door and after a few moments Gantu left leaving the room in silence. 625 let out a sigh of relief, but as he looked back up at Reuben saw Lube. Both experiments yelped, Reuben covered his eyes looking down, and Lube hid behind a small trashcan.

“Why didn’t you warn me!?” Lube said poking his head out from behind the trashcan,

“That’s what the tapping was for!” Reuben argued still covering his eye’s.

“Great signal.” Lube replied sarcastically,

“Well I’m sorry I couldn’t think of a more direct approach!” Reuben argued. Lube blushed even redder as he snorted,

“Ju-Just get out, you obviously know I still need to finish up.” Experiment 438 replied. Reuben obliged and walked out the door once he was outside he took in deep breathes. And it was then he realized that he felt very….warm down where his privates we’re. Reuben bit his lip placing his hands over his eyes, he prayed Lube hadn’t noticed. The yellow-furred-experiment sighed and flopped into bed trying (and failing) to banish the image of what he had seen in the bathroom.

* * *

Lube and Reuben both laid in bed facing away from each other, both of them incredibly embarrassed and nervous. 625 hesitantly looked over to 438 and their eyes connected, both experiments blushed and looked away.

“So….uhh….about what you saw….” Lube started before trailing off,

“Let’s just forget about it!” Reuben quickly said.

“……I don’t think that’s possible. We both know that we both liked something out of it.” Lube replied,

“I’m not ready for that.” Reuben said. It was then 438 turned around and hesitantly tapped Reuben’s back. Reuben sighed, and turned around, he knew 438 wouldn’t leave him be until he faced him. The two locked eyes again and both experiments blushed even redder. Lube snuggled closer to Reuben’s chest the bigger experiment tensing-up.

“Are….Are you ready for anything other then that?” Lube shyly asked, and 625 looked away knowing exactly what 438 was implying but was too embarrassed to respond. Lube however wasn’t very patient and didn’t wait for a response, instead he kissed Reuben passionately on the lips. The yellow-furred-experiments eyes flew open in shock and disbelief, but soon Reuben found himself melting into the kiss parting his lips open slightly. Lube took this as permission to take the kiss up a notch and slipped his tongue into Reuben’s mouth. 625 let out a muffled surprised yelp but still he opened his mouth allowing 438 complete access.

Lube felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he explored Reuben’s mouth and eventually began to wrap his tongue around Reuben’s. 625 was blushing vibrantly as he hugged 438 close, he began to let out little squeaks and moans as Lube used his tongue to massage his. Reuben cracked his eyes open and reached out for Lube’s tails he then began to massage the smaller experiments tails. Lube’s breathe hiked as he began to moan as well, the two kept this going for a good ten minutes until they pulled back needing to breathe. Reuben placed his hands on Lube’s back as he gulped diem air, while Lube laid his head on Reuben’s chest sucking down air.

The two didn’t say anything as they felt their eyelids droop they didn’t want to ruin the moment. And as they silently wished each other good night they fell asleep hugging each other close.


	5. Chapter 5

Lube’s eyes slowly opened as he snuggled deeper into Reuben’s chest. 438 listened to the yellow-furred-experiments heartbeat it was loud, rhythmic, and gentle. Lube blushed deeply as he smiled remembering what happened last night.

_‘If only it had went a bit further.’_ Lube thought, as his tails wrapped around and rubbed on of Reuben’s legs. Lube looked up and blushed even redder as he saw Reuben’s sleeping face. Why must he be so hot? Lube bit his lip, now that Reuben and him had kissed he guessed them we’re dating and that sent new perverted thoughts through Lube’s head. 438 let out a needy whimper as he could feel himself growing warm.

Lube bit his lip even harder as he carefully tried to squirm his way out of Reuben’s arms. But unfortulently 438 wasn’t careful enough as Reuben’s eyes began to open.

“You alright?” The yellow-furred-experiment groggily asked,

“Yeah, I just need the bathroom.” Lube shamefully said. Reuben reluctantly let go of Lube and started to sit up only for Lube to press down on his chest. “I’ll be fine, you go back to sleep.” He cooed, and Reuben tiredly nodded. Lube smiled gently and headed off to the bathroom once the experiment got in the room and locked the door with a sigh.

Sometimes he wished he didn’t have so many urges.

* * *

Lube sighed in satisfaction as he finished his much-needed alone time. 438’s face was flushed red as he flushed the toilet he then jumped off the porcelain throne and put the seat down. Lube jumped back on the toilet seat and reluctantly began to take off the dog clothes he had been dressed in. And as the experiment undressed his cheeks burned even more it felt very…..naughty to do this in Reuben’s restroom. Lube giggled slightly as he took off the now soaked gloves that clasped over the ends of his tails.

438 shuddered as he saw the goopy liquid drip from the gloves and his tails. Lube licked his lips as he tossed the gloves on the floor to join the ribbons that had been in his hair. The experiment then took off his shirt and reluctantly took off the skirt as well. Lube flushed feverishly, he had gotten used to wearing clothes and now that he wasn’t wearing anything he felt exposed. He bit his lip as shame and arousal swam through his mind, but Lube decided to turn his thoughts from that as he went to the bathtub.

Lube put the stopper in the drain and turned the nozzle to a nice warm temperature. Warm water flowed from the tap and Lube searched the room for any soap that didn’t smell musky he preferred sweet-smelling soaps. Luckily though it appeared the odds we’re in Lube’s favor as he found an unopened bar of cheery scented soap and a bottle of chocolate scented liquid soap underneath the sink. Lube smiled and took the liquid soap the experiment then walked over to the bathtub which was now half-full. 438 poured a generous amount of soap into the water and in a matter of seconds brown bubbles began to form.

Lube waited for the water to reach a good level and once it did he turned the nozzle off and jumped in. The magenta-furred experiment used a bath brush to scrub his fur and suds began to coat his fur inside and out. Lube hummed to himself as he thought of Reuben, he wondered if he could kiss him again last night’s kiss just wasn’t enough to sustain 438. Once Lube was done scrubbing his fur he washed all the suds out the smell of chocolate permitting the room. 438 then simply allowed himself to soak in the water it had been a while since he had taken a good bath.

But Lube was soon torn from his relaxation when a metallic knock came from the door.

“Hey Lube, you alright in there?” Reuben’s voice called out, Lube felt his cheeks warm up again as he got out of his bathwater. 438 hurriedly searched for a towel and once he found one he wrapped himself up. Lube ran over to the door just as more knocking came from it. 438 then unlocked the door and it opened automatically, he saw Reuben who looked to have just woken up. The yellow-furred-experiment let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m so glad your okay, when I woke up you weren’t there, I thought Gantu had gotten you.” Reuben said,

“Sorry, I needed to head to the bathroom for a minute. I hope you don’t mind me using your soap.” Lube replied as he felt as if butterflies we’re fluttering in his stomach. Reuben leaned forward and smelled Lube causing the other experiment to blush deeply and shutter.

“Oh you used the chocolate one, nah it’s fine, I never would’ve used that one anyway.” Reuben replied, 438 sheepishly nodded still getting over the invasion or his little bubble.

“Okay.” Lube said in a meek voice,

“Oh, and are you done in there? I need to freshen up two and I got plans for today.” Reuben said,

“Yeah I’m done, and what plans do you got?” Lube asked.

“A bit of shopping, getting to know each other, some sightseeing, a picnic. Basically think of this as our first date….if your okay with that, that is.” Reuben said his cheeks reddening nearing the end of his sentence,

“Are you kidding me!? I’d love that!” Lube blurted and he quickly covered his mouth as soon as that slipped his lips. Reuben chuckled however finding his new lover’s slipup somewhat amusing.

“Alright then, just wait a minute and no matter what don’t unlock the room door, it could be Gantu.” Reuben warned,

“Got it!” Lube replied as he walked into Reuben’s bedroom. He then began to dry the fur on his head (not daring to take the towel off) before his lover got his attention.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Reuben said with red cheeks,

“Yes?” Lube answered.

“You’re a pretty good kisser.” Reuben said with a warm smile, Lube shuttered starting to feel warm all over again.

“Tha-Thanks.” The magenta-furred-experiment whispered, Reuben chuckled as he walked into the restroom and locked the door. Once he was gone Lube felt his tails twitch with arousal, but 438 quickly cleared his head.

_‘No, not the time to masturbate….wow that’s the first time I ever thought that.’_ Lube thought, 438 then took his towel off and began to dry his fur making sure not to linger longer then necessary on his tails or private areas. Once his fur was mostly dry Lube put his towel on the floor and began to stretch out his tense muscles. When Lube was finished he began to look around the room and saw that there was a medium-sized picnic basket on the floor and Reuben’s phone/communicator and wallet on top of it. He then looked over to Reuben’s bed to see it was perfectly made. Lube smiled, he couldn’t believe be was gonna have his first date, though to be fair he had a feeling it was going to be more casual but 438 didn’t care, he had himself a date.

Lube felt his confidence and pride swell in his chest but that didn’t last long as the bathroom door opened. 438 yelped and his tails ducked in between his legs, Reuben stepped out of the bathroom. He was brushing his head, his towel was around his neck, the rest of his fur a fluffy mess. Lube looked away as he grabbed for his towel.

“You alright?” Reuben asked seeing how nervous Lube was,

“…..Yeah…..” 438 hesitantly replied. Reuben rolled his eyes crossing his arms,

“Alright, what’s wrong?” He said.

“Nothin’.” Lube replied his cheeks burning as he wrapped himself up in his old towel, Reuben put his brush to the side and walked over to his boyfriend. The yellow-furred-experiment then cupped his hands and raised Lube’s head so his eyes could stare directly into his own.

“Come on Lube, I haven’t known you for long but I can tell when your fibbin’. What’s wrong?” Reuben gently said,

“I-I feel…..exposed without any clothes on.” Lube said as he looked down at the ground. Reuben smiled shaking his head,

“Heh, who would’ve guessed you could be modest.” He said. Lube squirmed biting his lip,

“Can I…..wear something when we go out?” the magenta-furred-experiment asked.

“Of course you can, I’m guessing you want something covering your behind?” Reuben said, and Lube nodded a small crescent of a smile on his face. Reuben chuckled he couldn’t believe the sexual pleasure was modest, he then began to search his room for anything he knew he had a piece of clothing that would fit Lube. And during this 438 watched Reuben, intently staring at his behind. Reuben could feel Lube’s eyes on him and he felt a bit bashful at this, but he didn’t tell 438 to stop he somewhat like the attention. But 625 didn’t get a lot of time to enjoy the attention as he found what he was looking for.

Reuben pulled out a black leather shirt with an elastic band, it was much too small for 625 but it looked to be just the right size for Lube.

“There, this should do it.” 625 said as he tossed the skirt over to Lube, 438 hesitantly took off his towel his cheeks burning. He then hurriedly put the skirt on and only then did he willingly look Reuben in the eyes.

“How does it look?” Lube bashfully said,

“It looks good on you, feeling better?” Reuben said.

“Yeah, sorry about acting like that. I’m not quite sure why I felt and feel that way.” Lube said,

“Maybe it’s because your not sexually engaged or…..it could be from last night….you did have your skirt off when I caught ya.” Reuben said a bit of shame lacing his voice. Lube simply shrugged his cheeks going redder, “But enough of that, lets go before fishface wakes up.” the yellow-furred-experiment said.

“Okay.” Lube replied, as Reuben grabbed the picnic basket putting his wallet and communicator/phone inside. 438 followed behind Reuben and as the two experiments left the room 625 locked the door. Reuben and Lube quickly ran into the elevator and 438 jumped up pressing the down button unaware that he had inadvertently flashed Reuben. 625 said nothing as blush spread across his cheeks.

* * *

Reuben spread out a blanket on the beach that he had pulled out from his picnic basket. He then put his basket on the blanket and Lube jumped on the blanket as Reuben pulled out what he had packed putting it on the blanket. Naturally all that he packed was sandwiches but each one was different and unique and Lube couldn’t help but lick his lips in hunger (and not in the sexual sense). Lube then watched as Reuben pulled out two glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider. Reuben gently shook up the bottle and poured a proper amount in each glass.

625 put the cork back in the bottle and put the bottle back in the picnic basket the two then began to eat. And after Reuben polished off his tenth sandwich he finally spoke.

“So, after this what do you want to buy, and be honest. I have a feeling you have a pretty bad lying habit when your uncomfortable.” Reuben said,

“Okay…..but you promise not to think I’m weird?” Lube mumbled his cheeks flaring.

“Of course I won’t think your weird. Now, what would you like?” Reuben said in an encouraging tone,

“Okay…..I would like clothes, perfume, sweet-smelling soaps, and a few bows. That is if you don’t mind.” Lube said in a soft voice. Reuben nodded raising an eyebrow,

“Okay, see that wasn’t so hard. But one thing, are you sure your not transgender?” He asked.

“No, no, no! I identify myself as a male one hundred percent! I just…..I don’t know, like girly stuff and clothes better. I don’t want to be a girl, I just like dressing in their clothes. Plus…..it kinda sets me off….you understand, right?” Lube said with begging eyes, Reuben nodded making a mental note to see if people like Lube we’re on this planet.

“Yeah I understand and after we go shopping I can show you around the island, your gonna love it around here.” Reuben said, before he picked Lube up and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Lube giggled at the feeling as he stared right into Reuben’s black eyes.

“Um….Ru-Ru, can I ask you something?” 438 nervously said,

“Of course, shoot.” Reuben replied.

“Well….uhh….I-I expected you to be weirded out by me after last night…..but your not….why aren’t you?” Lube asked, and Reuben put his lover down to scratch his chin in thought.

“Well…..I’m not gonna lie….on the outside I’m chill but on the inside I’m freaking out in more ways than one. But, when I woke up after I deduced you we’re in the bathroom and made our picnic I had a thought. Why should I be weirded out by something that I know isn’t wrong and that I know that both you and I share? I’ll admit this is new for me and I have no idea what I’m doing, but at least I’m trying.” Reuben said and Lube was left speechless in awe,

“Wow….so your cool with this?” 438 asked.

“Uh-huh.” Reuben replied as he picked up a sandwich,

“So….your okay with kissing?” Lube asked. 625 nodded, “French kissing?” 438 inquired and once again Reuben nodded taking a bite from his sandwich. “Snuggling? Making-out? Pet names?” Lube asked in rapid fire his eyes sparkling,

“All of the above, yes.” Reuben replied. Lube gulped as he blushed deep red taking a few steps towards Reuben.

“Are you okay with…..mating?” 438 said in a whisper and Reuben recoiled back his cheeks flushing red,

“No way, I’m not ready for that just yet.” He said, and Lube deflated slightly. Reuben sighed now feeling a bit bad,

“Hey it’s not you, it’s me, I’m just not ready for mating. But, when I am I will tell you, alright?” He said. Lube lit up a bit a smile slowly forming on his face,

“Okay.” He said as Lube took a sandwich and sat in Reuben’s lap. The two then began to eat and talk as slowly yet surely more people started to come to the beach. When Lube saw this he made him self smaller his cheeks flaring as Reuben shared his nervousness.

“Come on, let’s get to shopping.” Reuben whispered and Lube nodded, the two experiments then drained what was left of their drinks before putting the glasses on the picnic basket. Reuben then placed the basket on the sand and after Lube got off the blanket 625 beat the sand out of the blanket to the best of his ability. The yellow-furred-experiment then rolled up the blanket and put it in the basket. Reuben and Lube then got off the beach just as more people filled in. But just as the beach started to shrink away did the sun begin to rise.

Lube and Reuben looked at the sun both in awe from it’s beautiful golden rays. Lube snuggled into Reuben’s leg as he didn’t dare to tear his eyes away from the sight.

“Are all sunrises this pretty?” Lube asked,

“Nope this is probably the best one I’ve seen.” Reuben replied he then placed his basket on the ground and sat on the basket. Lube smiled and sat in Reuben’s lap again, 625 used this opportunity to rub 438’s tails and the smaller experiment covered his mouth to keep himself from moaning. Lube looked back at Reuben and kissed the yellow-furred-experiment. Reuben yelped but just like last night he melted into the kiss making sure to kiss back just as passionately as Lube. 438 and 625 let out little moans and squeaks as they felt each other’s tender lips.

Lube licked Reuben’s lips as if asking for entrance but much to his shock his lover pulled back.

“H-Huh?” Lube said completely dumbfounded,

“Sorry, but we’re still in public.” Reuben whispered as he motioned to a few people that had just passed them. 438 blushed heavily,

“Sorry, sometimes I just get swept up.” Lube said tears of humiliation gleaming in his eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey, no need to cry. It’s not your fault.” Reuben said as he wiped away his boyfriend’s tears,

“Your sure?” Lube said feeling even more shame from almost crying in front of his Ru-Ru.

“Of course I’m sure, now let’s get you some clothes.” Reuben said as he put Lube on his head, got up, and picked up his picnic basket before walking down the trail into town.

* * *

Reuben sat on a chair by the changing rooms as his picnic basket sat right beside him. 625 held a bag that contained a bottle of perfume, three lip gloss, two bottles bath salts, a toothbrush, three bottles of liquid soap, four bars of soap, and at least fifteen different outfits. 625 winced this was gonna cost him a lot, not to mention his butt was sore from sitting down waiting for Lube. Reuben and Lube had gone to an all girls store that sold everything frilly and pink, at first Lube had been nervous and embarrassed. But, after some encouraging Lube went to town and now that past encouragement was biting Reuben in the butt with pins and needles.

But Reuben knew that he needed to be patient and wait for Lube to be ready on his own time. Luckily for Reuben though it was then Lube stepped out.

“Hey, Ru-Ru, sorry for taking so long but….I need you advice on something.” Lube nervously said,

“It’s fine, what do you need?” Reuben asked. 438 pulled himself back in the changing room, and in a few moments (with the sound of rustling). Lube came out with a large blue ribbon bow tying the fur on his head into a short ponytail.

“What looks better?” 438 asked, before walking back into the changing room (with the sound of snapping). And coming back out with a multitude of small creamy white and yellow bows attached to the fur on his head. Reuben thought for a minute, on one side he could lie and save money, but on the other side he could tell the truth and properly please his boyfriend. 625 sighed and answered,

“The small bows.” He replied.

“Really? Thanks!” Lube said before detaching the bows and putting them in the shopping bag, and Reuben got up stretching out. But before 625 could even start walking he felt something to his foot. Reuben looked down to see Lube giving him a begging look as he slowly pulled out the ribbon bow from behind his back.

“….Uh….I kinda like this one too….” Lube said and Reuben shook his head a smile coming to his face,

“Alright, put it in.” 625 said and Lube beamed.

“Thank you!” 438 replied, and Reuben gave his lover a light peck on the lips savoring the pineango (pineapple and mango) taste from Lube’s lips. Once they parted Reuben took his basket and bag full of Lube’s pickings and walked towards the cash register.

“Sorry for all the stuff, your sure you don’t mind paying?” Lube asked,

“Of course, though we’re probably gonna have to stop by the ship and drop everything off before I take you on that tour of the island.” Reuben said.

“Alright, but where are you gonna put all my stuff?” Lube asked,

“I got an old wooden storage box under my bed that I haven’t been able to find out what to use it for. Now, I have a use for it.” Reuben simply replied and 438 smile gratefully.

“Your such a sweetheart.” Lube whispered,

“Aww thanks, but it’s nothing really.” Reuben replied with a bit of blush on his face. 625 then put Lube’s shopping bag on the floor to pull out his wallet as him and his boyfriend had just gotten to the cash register. Reuben and Lube waited a minute before looking up to try and get the cash registers attention but they we’re shocked (and somewhat disappointed) when they saw no one was there instead there was a sign that said: _‘Be back in five minutes’_. Reuben sighed but he guessed the person had just left and him and Lube we’re in no real hurry so this could be a good time to talk some more. Lube on the other hand was more then a little annoyed he wanted to see the island with his boyfriend already (now that his mind wasn’t on shopping) and he didn’t feel like waiting!

“Ru-Ru, can we go to a different cash register?” Lube asked,

“Nah, let’s just talk some more. Anyways, I’m guessing your gonna want to change into something before we go on our little tour.” Reuben guessed.

“Yeah, I would really like to wear that bedazzled shirt and the matching skirt.” 438 said regaining a more positive attitude,

“Heh, I’m starting to think you really like skirts.” Reuben replied.

“Uh duh, of course I do! They make me feel so…..naughty~!” Lube said but he quickly covered his mouth, “Sorry! Sorry! I got ahead of myself!” Reuben simply chuckled.

“It’s fine, but I do suggest you keep it down when talking about that in public.” 625 said,

“Right sorry, I may be modest with what I wear but I have no sort of filter on my mouth.” Lube sheepishly admitted.

“I know, but I kinda like that about you.” Reuben said and 438 blushed, but suddenly the two we’re pulled from their conversation when they felt booming footsteps. Reuben felt fear beat through his chest and Lube felt the same as they could feel the footsteps coming closer.

“Oh blitznak, where is the guy at the register!?” Reuben said, and as if by magic a person came to the register and took down the sign. 625 out the bag on the corner along with more then enough money to pay for everything. “Scan.” He simply said, and once the lady got over the shock she scanned everything and put it back in the bag.

“Keep the change.” Reuben hurriedly said as his heart beat in his chest, he then began to run as fast as his legs could carry and stopped in one of the changing rooms.

“Ru-Ru is that Gantu?” Lube asked fearfully,

“Could be a false alarm but I don’t want to risk anything, get in the basket.” Reuben said as he put the shopping bag in the basket. Lube nodded and got inside, Reuben then began to run again until he got out of the shop. But 625 stopped in his tracks when he saw Gantu, Jumba, Lilo, and Stitch fighting. Jumba shot his blaster at Gantu and vise-versa as Stitch distracted and messed with the large alien while Lilo stood on the sidelines being careful not to get hit by anything. Reuben cursed his luck as he ran around the group to avoid being seen but as he ran 625 tripped and the basket when tumbling on the ground before landing on its bottom.

625 got up a bit dazed but that feeling soon left him as he saw Gantu raising his foot in air as he backed up, his foot being directly over the picnic basket. Time seemed to slow as Reuben gasped and quickly ran over to the basket pulling out of the way just in time. After that Reuben ran and ran and didn’t stop running until him and Lube we’re safe in his room on Gantu’s ship. Once that was over Lube left the picnic basket and the two lovers hugged crying tears of fear.

That had been too close.


	6. Chapter 6

Reuben and Lube had just gotten in bed for the night, Lube wore a pair of poofy (and frilly) panties as he sat in Reuben’s lap. With 625 rubbing his tails causing small moans to come from his lover. Reuben sat on his bed with a small smile on his face, he wouldn’t admit it out loud but he found Lube’s moans (and his panties) very cute.

“He-Hey, Ru-Ru?” Lube said in between his moans,

“Yeah?” Reuben replied.

“A-Are we gonna go out on a-another date?” Lube asked,

“Yep, we need to make-up for today’s disaster.” Reuben replied.

“What are you talking a-about? This wa-was the best day of my life!” Lube exclaimed. And Reuben shook his head wondering how could his boyfriend think that it had went so well.

“Seriously? You almost got squashed!” 625 said,

“I know but….ohhh~….bu-but when my life flashed before my eyes….I got to fall in love with you all over again.” Lube replied. Reuben chuckled as he felt his cheeks flush, in truth he was still very terrified about his boyfriends near death. But he couldn’t even remain too worried with how Lube had bounced back so quickly.

“Alright I guess that’s a good thing, but on a different topic, do you need a minute?” Reuben asked, and Lube blushed a deep red.

“Uh…..no….” 438 lied which prompted Reuben to raised about eyebrow, “Alright….yes I do, I’ll be back I swear.” Lube said as he jumped off 625’s lap.

“Take your time.” Reuben said as the door to the bathroom door opened,

“I will.” Lube said as he stifled a few moans the door shutting behind him. Reuben smiled warmly before jumping from his bed and pulling out a medium-sized wooden storage box. The box was hollow on the inside with two drawers at the bottom as a gold latch kept it shut. Reuben opened the drawers and put Lube’s clothes in one drawer while he put the bows in the other drawer. 625 then undid the latch and put everything else neatly inside. He redid the latch and put the box back under his bed.

Reuben then turned his t.v. on and started flipping through the channels, he wondered what kind of shows Lube would like other then M-rated content. Suddenly 625 was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the toilet flush followed by the sink running. Lube walked out of the bathroom soon after with a flushed face and a satisfied smile.

“Did I miss anything?” Lube asked as he jumped onto Reuben’s bed,

“Nothing important I just put your stuff away for you.” 625 replied.

“Thanks.” Lube replied as he watched Reuben get on the bed, the yellow-furred-experiment then brought his lover into his arms and pet him.

“I love you so much.” Lube said snuggling into his Ru-Ru’s chest,

“I love you too, so what do you wanna do tomorrow?” Reuben asked.

“Another date? Tomorrow? Seriously?” Lube replied his voice filled with astonishment and curiosity,

“Well….I wouldn’t call tomorrow a date, it’s the tour I promised ya.” Reuben said.

“Oh….well I don’t know….how about the shops or something?” Lube said,

“Okay, but this time we’ll wait until fishface comes home after losing to our cousin again. He should be back by mid-afternoon or early evening.” Reuben said 438 nodded.

“Alright.” Lube replied just before his stomach groaned,

“Hungry?” Reuben asked.

“Yeah…..bu-but not that way!” Lube said quickly correcting himself with a red face,

“I know, I’ll be back in ten.” Reuben said with chuckle as he put 438 on the bed. He then slide off his bed and walked out his room making sure to shut and lock the door behind him. Reuben quickly made his way to the kitchen passing my Gantu’s room assuming him to be asleep. However 625 was more than a little surprised when he saw that Gantu was in the kitchen. The large alien appeared to be getting a glass of milk but even with that Reuben felt very nervous.

He hadn’t expected Gantu to be awake so late at night and he had a feeling the large alien was suspicious about what he was (and had) been doing as of late. Reuben pulled out the bread, a large plate, peanut butter, and bananas. He then made twenty peanut butter and banana sandwiches and put everything away before putting two sandwiches each in the panini press wanting the sandwiches to be warm. But even as Reuben busied himself his heart drummed in his chest, he expected something seriously bad to happen. He watched Gantu carefully as he put the milk away and left the kitchen without a word.

Reuben sighed in relief Gantu must be really groggy or something. And eventually all the sandwiches had been put through the panini press and Reuben filled a thermos with milk before carrying the sandwiches and the milk to his room. When Reuben got in the room however he saw Lube stretching out his tails flicking. 625 felt his cheeks burn as he nearly dropped the plate of sandwiches. Reuben bit his lip as he found himself staring at Lube’s rear.

Luckily though the yellow-furred-experiment snapped his gaze away and cleared his throat. Lube stopped stretching and turned around when he saw Reuben his cheeks flared.

“Oh sorry Ru-Ru, charlie-horse.” Lube sheepishly said, he then sat on the bed and Reuben followed and put the plate on his bed. 625 prayed that his boyfriend wouldn’t notice anything wrong. But of course the odds weren’t in Reuben’s favor on this one.

“Hey…..you alright?” Lube asked,

“Oh, ye-yeah I’m fine!” Reuben said his cheeks going redder. Lube raised an eyebrow as his nose twitched, and his eyes sparkled as he could very faintly pick up a scent of arousal from his love. The magenta-furred-experiment smiled knowingly.

“Oh I get it, you liked what you saw.” Lube said as he swung his hips slightly, Reuben blushed even redder.

“I-I-No I didn’t!” 625 stammered,

“Yes you did, I can smell your arousal.” Lube said. Reuben bit his lip,

“Okay…..so maybe I did.” He shamefully admitted.

“I knew it! Maybe we could take things up a notch.” Lube said, and Reuben felt his entire face burn before he turned Lube around to face sandwiches.

“No, no, no, no. Just because I found you sexually attractive for a minute dosen’t mean I automatically want to do the deed with you.” Reuben said,

“But why?” Lube asked.

“What!?” 625 said taken aback, 438 flinched.

“Why? If you have these urges why don’t you act on them? I just don’t get it.” Lube said, Reuben sighed running a hand down his face. He then began to stroke Lube down his back,

“Because even if I have these urges there’s another voice in my head telling me I have to wait until the right moment.” Reuben said.

“So when will you be ready!? I want you, I need you!” Lube blurted, before slamming his ‘hands’ over his mouth his cheeks flushing. Reuben blushed even redder this his boyfriend (if that we’re possible) but despite the embarrassment 625 felt oddly….flattered.

“Heh, I know you do, believe me. But, to answer your question I’m not too sure when I’ll be ready. But when I am I’ll make sure your drowning in pleasure.” Reuben said whispering the last sentence in his boyfriends ear, before giving him a playful slap on the behind. Lube yelped as his tails stiffened and he felt more turned-on then he’d ever felt in his entire life.

“Mmm~. Why must you be so hot?” Lube said,

“Cause, now why don’t you head off to the bathroom to take care of things.” Reuben said.

“Mmm~. A-Alright, I’ll be back soon.” 438 replied, he then got up and walked to the restroom once again not even trying to conceal any moans or squeaks. Once the door was shut Reuben let out a sigh of relief, as he focused his attention on the t.v. and sandwiches. 625 picked up a sandwich in one hand and the t.v. remote in the other he then changed the channel to his favorite sandwich-making-competition show. After thirty minutes (and six sandwiches) in however Reuben heard the toilet flush and Lube stepped out on shaking legs while panting. Reuben cooed and picked up his boyfriend,

“Sleepy?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Lube replied nuzzling into Reuben’s arms,

“Then sleep.” 625 replied.

“But what about—” Lube started,

“You can have them in the morning.” Reuben said as he scratched his boyfriend behind the ear. 438 smiled and snuggled into Reuben even more before his eyes gently closed shut. Reuben chuckled at the cute display as he rested his head on one of his pillows. And as if by magic Reuben felt his eyelids grow heavy and he went to sleep as well.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Gantu arose from bed with a yawn. The large alien stretched his arms out before going through his daily morning routine. Once he was done with that the alien walked to the control room pulled up a map of the island on his computer. Gantu needed to find that experiment before Hamsterviel called. And just as the large alien thought that Hamsterviel popped onto the screen looking more then a bit annoyed.

“Gantu!” Hamsterviel shouted,

“Yes sir?” Gantu said.

“Where is that experiment!?” Hamsterviel demanded,

“I haven’t been able to find it.” The larger alien said.

“Well you better find that experiment! It could make me enough money to bail me out of this jail within a week! Or better yet seduce the council!” Hamsterviel said,

“I’m trying but I haven’t been able to trace it! Neither has that trog and that little girl either, and it dosen’t help that 625 has been acting strange lately he usually is in the kitchen making breakfast sandwiches by now.” Gantu said as he massaged his pounding forehead.

“Wait……your telling me that 625 hasn’t been acting like himself?” Hamsterviel said,

“Yes.” Gantu said not knowing what his boss was implying.

“Do you think it’s possible 625 is hiding 438?” Hamsterviel said,

“What!? Hmm…..well that would explain a few things.” Gantu said.

“Check on him, see if he is hiding anything.” Hamsterviel said, and Gantu silently walked to Reuben’s room. When Gantu got to the room door it immediately flew opened and he was stunned by what he saw. Reuben was giving Lube a hickey on his left ear as the smaller experiment moaned and purred wearing a frilly yellow and orange skirt that hid his arousal.

“I’m so glad I talked you into this.” Lube said, Reuben pulled back as his face was so red it looked like he had the flu.

“Yeah, yeah, your just lucky I love you.” 625 said,

“Oh don’t act like you don’t like giving me a hickey. I can smell your arousal I know you love it.” 438 said with a mischievous grin.

“…..Okay I might like it a little but don’t go teasing me about like ya did with the panty thing last night.” Reuben replied,

“Awww no reason to be shy.” Lube said.

“Says the one who can’t stand having his lower-half seen.” Reuben said and 438 blushed,

“The only reason I wear anything is so you won’t keep looking at my butt, don’t think I didn’t know you’ve been doing that lately.” Lube said and Reuben blushed even redder squeezing his lover tighter. 438 giggled at the attention and turned to see his boyfriends flustered face. But as he turned he was Gantu by the door who looked very mad. Lube felt his eyes go wide as his face went redder then Reuben’s. 625 picked up on this,

“Huh? What are you looking—” Reuben said but his voice died when he saw Gantu. He felt his mouth and throat go try as his face turned an unnaturally bright shade if red. Reuben subconsciously gripped tighter onto his love as Gantu stepped into the room.

“ **625!** ” Gantu roared and fear coursed through Reuben’s veins, Lube shrieked and began to shake. 625 acted on his boyfriends fear and without thinking he curled into a ball with Lube and rolled out the room. Reuben didn’t know what he was doing all he did know was that he had to get out of here. Gantu chased after the experiments as Reuben used his intuition to get to the elevator. Once Reuben was there he immediately rolled inside and pressed the down button.

625 (while very dizzy) held onto his boyfriend as Gantu closed on them. Luckily though the elevator closed just in time and as soon as it got down to the last floor 625 went back to rolling and didn’t stop until he crashed into something. Reuben sprawled out onto the ground while Lube laid on his back. Once the couple’s vision cleared Reuben slowly got up to his feet, he then picked Lube up who struggled to see correctly.

“Ru-Ru?” Lube said,

“Yeah?” Reuben replied.

“What are we gonna do?” 438 asked,

“Don’t worry, I know the perfect place we can lay low for a minute.” Reuben said before he started running to safety holding his boyfriend close.


	7. Chapter 7

Reuben nervously held tightly onto Lube as he hesitated to knock on the door biting his lip his face redder then ever. Lube and Reuben looked eyes for a split second before 438 snuggled himself into the yellow-furred-experiments chest. 626 blushed even redder at that but he had to admit it did calm him slightly. He then took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. After a few minutes the door opened revealing Jumba.

“Hi Jumba, we’re in a bit of trouble. Can we stay here for a bit?” Reuben nervously asked,

“Please?” Lube added.

“Alright, come in.” Jumba said, the two experiments followed their creator inside. Reuben however was surprised to see no one else was in the house, Lube on the other hand didn’t care now feeling safe and wanting nothing more then some alone time with his boyfriend.

“Where are the other?” Reuben asked,

“Bigger girl needed to take Little girl clothes shopping for school and Stitch and Pleakley went along with them.” Jumba replied.

“Oh well since it’s just you here I, well we have to tell you something.” Reuben said, and Lube blushed a deep crimson as she buried himself deeper into his boyfriend.

“Let me stop you there and take a guess, you accidentally activated 438, kept him under your care, you two feel in love, but you we’re finally caught by Gantu, and you ran here knowing I might have an idea to help or keep you two safe for the time being. Am I right?” Jumba said as he turned around to face his creations, Reuben and Lube had crimson faces as their jaws had went slack.

“Oh….umm….ah….ah….” Lube said as he looked like he wanted to speak but he was too deep in shock to form proper words,

“……How…..?” Reuben asked.

“I am genius evil scientist I pieced this together, also I saw 625 at girly store and I knew Lube had to be near.” Jumba said,

“Touché.” Reuben said as Lube had finally overcame his shock.

“Umm so we can stay here right?” Lube asked,

“Yes, and I think their might be a spare room around here somewhere but I can’t remember where Nani said it was.” Jumba said.

“It’s fine.” Reuben said, “Uh….do you mind if I make some sandwiches?” He asked.

“No of course not, don’t forget to make some for me.” Jumba said and Reuben walked into the kitchen as Lube wrapped his tails around his leg.

* * *

Lube sat in his Ru-Ru’s lap eating one of his lovers delicious sandwiches. Reuben sat in a couch eating a sandwich of his own as he used his left hand to scratch 438 behind his ear. Lube purred at the touch snuggling up next to 625,

“You know this almost feels as good as pleasure.” 438 said as him and Reuben finished off their sandwiches.

“That’s kinda the point, speaking of that you haven’t masturbated all day, that’s new.” Reuben said, and with that Lube’s tails went rigid as his eyes went wide. 625 bit his lip as he noticed a bulge in 438’s skirt, he gulped feeling tempted to touch it. Lube covered the bulge with his ‘hands’ his face heating up, Reuben cleared his throat and looked to the side.

“Um…yeah…yeah…I guess I haven’t.” Lube sheepishly said,

“I think we both see that.” Reuben said before clamping his hand over his mouth not meaning for his sentence to come out so….slutty. Lube purred at this as his best bedroom eyes began to form,

“Well, well, well….if we’re both feeling a little heated then why don’t we get started with dessert?” 438 said as his tail began to loosely tie around Reuben’s waist. 625 blushed as he took a shaky breathe to calm himself down,

“No not yet, and we can’t go doing it at someone else’s house.” Reuben replied whispering the last part. Lube blushed even redder as he pulled his tails from his Reuben’s waists.

“Sorry! Sorry!” 438 said,

“It’s fine, I guess I kinda set you off.” 625 replied.

“Gee, you think? But now what am I gonna do? I can’t have any fun here, and I kinda need to have fun at least once a day.” Lube said,

“That would be correct.” Jumba said as he walked into the living room. Both Lube and Reuben tensed up their faces going red, how much had Jumba just heard?

“Uh...he is?” Reuben asked,

“Yes, experiment 438 needs stimulation once a day or else he gets twitchy and unstable.” Jumba replied as he sat down on the couch. Lube bit his lip as his tails twitched,

“Oh well….do you know anyplace in the house I can take care of a few things?” He asked bashfully.

“Well….” Jumba started,

“No! No Lube, I don’t want to restrict you but I have to. You could get into trouble if you masturbate here.” Reuben said.

“Admittedly that is also correct, Bigger girl, the lady of the house, wouldn’t like it if you indulged in your needs while you stay here. Oooh speaking of that Bigger girl should be here any minute the last thing any of us wants is her to see 438 as soon as she walks in here.” Jumba said and as soon as he finished that sentence the sound of a door opening filled the room, Jumba quickly got up and headed to the front door. Reuben and Lube shared looks,

“Ru-Ru, maybe we should go or I could go if you don’t want to.” 438 said.

“What!? No way! No one is leaving.” 625 said,

“But you heard Jumba, I haven’t had pleasure all day and I need it once a day.” Lube said.

“I know but I’m sure you can control yourself, just for the night first thing in the morning we’ll leave. I promise.” Reuben said, 438 bit his lip as he squirmed slightly in his lover’s lap.

“I….I don’t know, I’ve never gone a day without it.” Lube said his face going scarlet,

“I’m sure you can do it, you just need to get your mind off it.” 625 replied.

“I…..I guess I can. But maybe this bigger girl will let me have some fun.” 438 said hope glimmering in his eyes, but suddenly Lilo came running into the room with Stitch.

“Jumba said you two are a couple! Is that true?” Lilo asked as she jumped on the couch, Reuben and Lube blushed at this.

“Yes.” Reuben admitted,

“Awww! Boojiboos!” Stitch said and the four began to talk as Jumba, Pleakley, and Nina had a conversation of their own.

Meanwhile Nani, Pleakley, and Jumba had all set up camp in the kitchen. Each of them sat in their own chair,

“I don’t care if they have no where else to go!” Nani said.

“I agree especially with what this little monster is skilled at! At the very least he needs to sleep outside, why did you even invent him in the first place?” Pleakley said a serious expression on his face.

“Evil genius needed more funds to create evil genius experiments, so I made 438 so he could get money for me by being a masseuse but when creating him I added wrong ingredient and he became what you know now. But back to original topic, 438 is completely harmless he won’t engage in sexual intercourse unless given consent first. Unlike original programming 438 has some control over his impulses.” Jumba stated,

“Fine he may not rape anyone but what about masturbation? He still does that! Do you know what will happen if Lilo ever sees—” Pleakley started until he was cut off.

“Hold on! What do you mean ‘unlike original programming’ what did he do before?” Nani asked hands on her hips,

“Oh well before 438 didn’t have the ‘ask for consent’ protocol so he would go after and rape anything or anyone that came into view. He also was nothing but a mindless sex and masturbation machine always flaunting his stuff, only caring about how he felt, not caring about other peoples feelings, or the consequences that would follow, it was madness. Luckily though I was able to catch 438 and tweak his programming. But once I made the changes I was too scared to activate 438 again in case it didn’t work. But, as you can see, I was successful and 438 won’t intentionally hurt anyone.” Jumba explained. Pleakley and Nani looked at each other,

“He dosen’t do that anymore does he?” They both asked.

“Nope, he’s fine and if it helps 625 and 438 can sleep in the basket in the laundry room. 438 has already been told to resist his urges and he won’t masturbate anyway when he feels exposed.” Jumba said,

“Well….maybe this could work.” Pleakley said but he still sounded a bit unconvinced.

“Alright fine, he can stay but I am still setting a few ground ruled. 438 get in here!” Nani called, and after a few moments Lube came in his tails ducking in between his legs wrapping around and covering his little ‘friend’ which was throbbing erratically.

“Um….yes mam?” Lube said as he reluctantly walked closer,

“We’re going to let you stay here but there will be no funny business. No masturbating, no sex, no sex toys, no inappropriate magazines or novels of any kind, and you and Reuben will be sleeping downstairs in the laundry room if I find you broke any of these rules you are out of here. Understand?” Nani said and 438 nodded.

“Yes mam.” Lube said with a forced grin, as he could feel his ‘friend’ throbbing even more. 438 then left and as soon as he did Nani followed wanting to keep an eye on Lube.

* * *

Reuben and Lube slept in a basket as a blue blanket was draped over them. 625 slept soundly as he hugged his lover close, Lube however couldn’t sleep he felt like his entire body was on fire especially his private areas and his tails. He had never felt so needy in his whole life and being so close to the love of his life was not helping whatsoever! Lube bit his lip he knew he wouldn’t last the night like this. 438 began to squirm his way out of Reuben’s grasp eventually Lube got out 625 however began to slowly wake up realizing his lover was not in his arms.

Lube quickly stuffed some of the blanket into Reuben’s arms and the yellow-furred-experiment went back to sleep. 438 let out a sigh of relief and left the basket he then began to run through the halls of the quiet home (being very grateful for the skirt). All Lube needed was to get to a bathroom, blow off some steam, and return to the basket before anyone noticed he was gone. But suddenly those thoughts (and Lube’s movements) came to a stop as he remembered what Nani had said.

“Dang it! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? I can’t go the entire day without pleasure, I’m dying here!” 438 whispered to himself and as if on cue his little privates throbbed again, Lube whimpered. “Gotta make it stop, gotta make it stop, how am I gonna make it stop if I can’t masturbate in here?” 438 said as he began to pace, but as he paced Lube’s skirt rubbed against his privates. Lube moaned in need before an idea sparkled into his head, “Oh I’m an idiot! I’ll just go it outside the house, a good distance away, then I’ll come back.” 438 said out loud before racing for the door.

* * *

Lube had just finished up his ‘business’ as he took a moment to breathe. 438 lied on his stomach as his tails drooped on the ground oozing so much light green liquid that it made a puddle. Lube felt his face cool down along with his body temperature as he basked in the after glow.

“Oh yeah~. I had needed that, I’m never going another day without pleasure, it’s torture.” Lube said as fatigue finally caught up to him, 438 sighed as he got up he needed to get home he really needed some sleep.

“Going somewhere, trog?” A voice said, Lube gasped but before he could do anything he saw Gantu step in front of him.

“Ga-Gantu!” Lube said,

“Why so afraid, 438?” Gantu said as he used his right hand to rub 438’s tails. Lube gasped and shamefully let out moans,

“St-Staaaaap~.” 438 said as he felt himself grow warm again.

“Alright.” Gantu said before pulling his hand away, Lube whimpered as the pleasure went away but he quickly resorted to deep breathes to cool himself down.

“Wh-Why did you do that? Why are you here?” Lube asked, as he held his own tails now realizing he didn’t want to leave at this point.

“I just thought I’d visit the happy couple.” Gantu said with an unusually kind smile, as he began to run 438’s tails again. Lube moaned in pleasure again as his temperature rise but he didn’t tell Gantu to stop.

“I…I….ahhh….I thought….I thought you we’re mean.” Lube said,

“No, no, I was just taken by surprise. But do you want anything to drink, you look parched.” Gantu said and as he brought that up 438 realized that his mouth did feel really dry.

“Uh….yeaaaaah I’d like that.” Lube said as Gantu smiled and pulling out a bottle of bubbling blue liquid, he then handed it to Lube and the experiment opened gulping down the cool drink. Once Lube was done he licked his lips before letting out a burp.

“E-aaah~. Excuse me.” 438 said,

“No, it’s fine.” Gantu said but as he did Lube began to feel himself warm up again. 438 shrugged it off at first but he soon felt himself grow very hot.

“He-Hey what was that drink?” He asked,

“Oh you know just some lustteriane juice.” Gantu said his voice going menacing at the end.

“What!?” Lube said but before he could run Gantu closed him in a experiment capsule.

“That should keep you.” Gantu said,

“No! You don’t understand! That stuff will—” 438 started.

“That stuff will change you back to your original programming? Believe me, I know, and you will be do much more useful to Hamsterviel.” Gantu said as he began to walk in the direction of his ship,

“No! Let me out of here! Please! Let me out!” Lube desperately said, as he pressed himself against the glass of the capsule. 438 could feel his temperature increasing even more to the point he thought he’d overheat. Lube moaned in need as he began to pound his stubby ‘hands’ against her glass. Lube felt himself slip away as his eyesight became blurry. “Please…..let me….let me….let me ravish you.” 438 said as his mind became clouded over by lust,

“Oh your gonna have plenty of people to ravish when Hamsterviel gets his hands on you.” Gantu said. All the large alien got as a reply however was the sound of ripping fabric and lust-crazed giggles. Gantu got to his ship fairly quickly and made sure to place Lube (still in his experiment capsule) in the teleporter first thing. At this point the inside of Lube’s capsule was completely coated in a pure white fluid as it jostled around slightly and Lube’s moans could be heard. Gantu immediately called Hamsterviel,

“Did you get it?” The alien gerbil asked.

“Right there.” Gantu said confidently as he motioned over to the teleporter,

“And I’ve seen you’ve given him the lustteriane, good, now teleport 438 here before something goes wrong!” Hamsterviel said as he appeared on the screen.

“Yes sir!” Gantu said as he started up the teleporter, and both Hamsterviel and Gantu watched in anticipation as the teleporter charged up with the moving experiment capsule inside.

_Teleportation to Hamsterviel’s Laboratory: In…._

_…5…_

_…4…_

_…3…_

_…2..._


	8. Chapter 8

Reuben woke up late the next morning he rubbed his eyes of sleep and stretched.

“Hey Lube, I was thinking that maybe we could find a hotel or bunk with one of the other experiments today. You cool with that?” Reuben asked but when he didn’t get a reply 625 began to worry, “Lube, you awake?” He asked before removing the blanket. Reuben felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw Lube wasn’t there, he jumped from the basket.

_‘Relax 625, maybe Lube is at breakfast, yeah that’s it!’_ Reuben thought, he then quickly ran from the laundry room to the kitchen where he saw Lilo, Stitch, Jumba Pleakley, and Nani. Reuben felt his pulse increase as he saw his boyfriend was not in the room. 625 felt his mind begin to runaway with him, what if Gantu had Lube, what if he was sent off to Hamsterviel, what would Hamsterviel do to his lover, would he ever see him again?

“625, are you alright?” A voice said snapping the experiment out of his thoughts, Reuben looked up to see everyone looking at him.

“No I’m not alright, have any of you seen Lube?” 625 asked, everyone looked at one another.

“No, we thought he was with you.” Nani said,

“Well he wasn't, and I can’t find him!” Reuben said feeling his anxiety grow.

“Relax, 625, relax. I am sure 438 is somewhere around here we just have to find him.” Jumba said,

“Besides, maybe Belle or Glitch has seen him.” Lilo said reassuringly. But it was then Belle came into the kitchen holding Lilo’s portable game system (which still housed Glitch).

“Naga.” Belle and Glitch said, Reuben bit his lip and tried to run out the kitchen and to the front door but Belle grabbed the nape on the back of 625’s neck.

“438, be fine. We’ll look for him on island.” Belle said before her and Glitch left for the front door,

“See? They’ll find him, he’s probably off somewhere up to no good, but they’ll find him.” Pleakley said. Reuben glared at Pleakley,

“Lu-Lu….I mean Lube isn’t bad, a bit risqué but not bad.” 625 said correcting his slip-up.

“Stitch sure cousin okay, eat!” Stitch said as he drank his soda, 625 sighed and nodded he was hungry but it was hard for Reuben to tell with the bad feeling in his gut. The group then began to eat and as soon as they did Lilo left for school and Nani left for work while Stitch stayed to help his cousin and as Lilo left she wished the team luck. Nani, Stitch, Pleakley, and Reuben then began to search the house especially the bathrooms but they found nothing. Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley regrouped in the living room and found Reuben crying. The three aliens shared looks Stitch walked over to Reuben and sat on the couch.

“Heegata no feebee.” Stitch said patting his cousin on the back,

“626 is right, 625, I’m sure your boojiboo is just exploring the island.” Jumba said as he sat on the couch next to the experiments.

“Yeah maybe he’s out sightseeing.” Pleakley added,

“But what if something happened? Gantu could be teleporting him off to Hamsterviel right now! Where is he?” Rueben said before the door suddenly opened with Belle and Glitch walking into the house. The two experiments walked into the living room and their creator greeted them.

“Good your back! Please tell me you have 438, 625 isn’t doing so well.” Jumba said,

“Naga.” Belle and Glitch said sadly before Belle handed their creator a bottle of lustteriane juice. The larger alien took the bottle and shook his head.

“Oh no, this not good.” Jumba said,

“Not good?” Pleakley and Stitch repeated.

“Why do you mean ‘not good’ Jumba, what is that stuff?” Reuben asked his mind racing through the possibilities,

“This is intergalactic juice made from lustter berries. It’s normally a drink that sooths the mind and body, but, for experiment 438 this juice does the exact opposite. If 438 is to ever drink this he will revert back to his original programming in minutes.” Jumba stated. Reuben felt his eyes widen as he got up off the couch,

“Jumba, what was his original programming? I thought he was always the way he was when he was activated.” 625 said.

“Unfortulently no, but we don’t have time, if lustteriane is on the island that means the only person who could get it is Gantu.” Jumba replied, and Reuben felt his pulse pick up pace again.

“No….Gantu….you…you…we gotta save him now!” Reuben said and without another word he ran out the front door,

“Cousin wait!” Stitch said but Reuben was long gone.

* * *

Reuben ran as fast as his legs could take him tears streaming down his face. He needed to save his Lu-Lu, eventually 625 made it to Gantu’s ship and didn’t hesitate running into the entrance taking the elevator up to the control room. Reuben took in deep breathes his body exhausted from all that running before the elevator stopped at the control room. Reuben walked into the room but when he saw the room he gasped, white and light green fluid was spread on the floor some consisting in large puddles. The teleporter was destroyed as broken fragments of the experiment capsule laid on its floor, and the walls we’re covered in singe marks from Gantu’s blaster, it looked like a fight had broken out!

But what shocked and horrified Reuben the most was Gantu himself the large alien was a heap on the floor, all his clothes had been completely ripped off as fragments of them laid scattered on the floor. 625 blushed heavily and quickly looked away but soon his eyes landed on an old towel he had forgotten to put away, Reuben ran over to the towel and draped it over Gantu’s bare behind to give him some form of privacy. 625 felt a wave of concern as he saw the pained sleeping expression on the big dummy’s face. Even if Gantu had chased 438 and 625 out the ship Reuben couldn’t help but feel worried for the large alien, in truth he had been trying to do hid job, like always. Reuben then suddenly remembered why he had originally come here…..438!

625 ran over to the computer and tried to turn it on to contact Hamsterviel and see if he had Lube but he found that control pad was short-out by that white fluid. But as Reuben got a closer look he saw the fluid was thick, creamy, and it looked sticky. 625 licked his lips feeling his cheeks flush, he had a feeling he knew what this fluid was but Reuben kept his mind focused, find his boyfriend that’s it. Suddenly though the elevator doors opened at first Reuben tensed up but he (somewhat) relaxed when he saw Stitch in his alien form holding blasters in each hand with Pleakley and Jumba right behind him. They all gasped when they saw the condition of the control room.

“My word….” Pleakley said,

“This is the work of 438, no mistaking that.” Jumba said.

“Yep and I think he got Gantu.” Reuben replied as he cringed slightly feeling bad for the large alien, everyone’s gaze landed on Gantu who was still unconscious .

“Heh, Gantu is lucky 438 left him be once he passed out but he probably won’t be able to walk right for a few days.” Jumba said sounding somewhat amused,

“Why? Is that part of his original programming?” Reuben asked.

“Oh no this feature has always been in 438, anyway, 438 creates his own lubricant which comes out of his tails. When the lubricant is applied to any part of the body it makes the area very tender and sensitive to pleasure, or pain, or both.” The evil scientist explained,

“And you know this how exactly?” 625 questioned trying to ignore the jealousy that was brewing in his chest. Jumba opened his mouth to reply but Pleakley quickly stepped in.

“Trust me it’s a long story that you don’t wanna know about.” He said,

“Alright then, anyway I haven’t found him yet so maybe the stuff wore off.” Reuben said.

“No that is impossible the only way for experiment 438 to go back to his post-original-programming ways is if—” Jumba said, until him and everyone else in the room heard very soft footsteps and froze looking towards the hallway. Lube reared his head around the corner his fur was incredibly messy and his legs we’re now as long as stilts as he wore a pair of black frilly panties with his tails sticking out the ends oozing lubricant.

“Nobody make any sudden movements.” Jumba said but Stitch completely ignored this order and began blasting at Lube, 438 let out a thunderous roar as some of the shots hit him singeing his fur.

“Meega nala kweesta!” Stitch cried out, and Reuben watched with wide eyes before his look turned to rage and without thinking he tackled Stitch successfully directing the plasma beams away from Lube.

“Why do you think you doing!? You can’t hurt him!” Reuben said and just as Stitch got ready to argue back did the two realize 438 was just staring at them, Jumba and Pleakley slowly backed away towards the elevator door getting ready to make an escape attempt. And after a few moments a lustful grin slowly curled up onto Lube’s face and Reuben chuckled nervously as Pleakley frantically pressed the elevator button. Suddenly though without warning 438 grabbed Reuben by his leg wrapping his tail tightly around him and oulling 625 up at great speeds. Reuben met the lust-crazed stare of Lube and he felt his heart skip a beat. Stitch got up and quickly grabbed a blaster before shooting Lube on his tail that was holding Reuben up.

Lube roared in pain as he dropped Reuben, Stitch caught 625 and set him on the ground before running towards the elevator dragging Gantu along. Reuben followed focusing on the frantic looks of Jumba and Pleakley in the elevator as they encouraged Stitch and Reuben to move faster. 626 dragged Gantu (and himself) in no problem but just as 625 got to the elevator entrance Lube used his tails to pull Reuben back to him and before anyone could do anything the elevator doors shut. Lube then waited watching the elevator and as soon as he heard a faint ding he ripped the wires out of the elevators control panel. 438 then locked eyes with 625 again who wore a nervous and scared expression and headed down the hallway.

Now it was only Lube and his Ru-Ru.


	9. Chapter 9

Reuben struggled in Lube’s grip but no matter what he did he couldn’t get free, he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend. 438 walked into him and 625’s room and firmly placed Reuben on his back against the bed. Reuben opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by a kiss, 625’s cheeks flushed as he felt 438’s tongue dance with his. 625 felt himself melt into the kiss momentarily forgetting the situation he was in. But as Lube pulled back staring down at Reuben with pure lust in his eyes 625 quickly remembered what was going on. Reuben began to squirm but Lube was quick to place two pairs of prisoner cuffs and placed them on bed and put the ends of his lubricant-dripping tails and 625’s back.

Reuben gasped at the touch but before he could do anything 438 began to rub his back causing his lubricant to spread around (and on) the center of 625’s back. Instantly Reuben felt comforting warmth run up his spine making the skin underneath his fur feel tender with pinpricks all over. Reuben bit his lip feeling himself grow weak and his mind hazy at the wonderful feeling, and as this went on 625 unknowingly began to extend his extra arms, antenna, and spines. Lube smiled at this and continued to rub his tails against Reuben’s back he then removed one of his tails from his lovers back and began to pick up the prisoner cuffs. 438 then turned back to 625 only to be quickly tackled by Reuben, and before the experiment could react 625 slapped the prisoner cuffs on his legs and arms and tied his tails to the bed.

“Sorry!” 625 said, wasting no time as he grabbed his communicator running out the room. Reuben was quick to run as fast as his legs could carry him not daring to look back. 625 flinched however when he heard a roar and fast-paced footsteps running across his room floor. Reuben quickly ducked into Gantu’s room locking the door behind him, 625 frantically looked around the room hoping he could find a decent hiding place. Reuben jumped however and backed away from the door when he heard banging coming from the door.

The banging eventually began more frantic and louder and Reuben knew it was only a matter of time before Lube found a way in.

“Under the bed, no. In the closet, no. In the bathroom, definitely not.” 625 said just before his back hit the vent, Reuben squeaked as a warm feeling surged up his spine. 625 was snapped out of it however when he got an idea, “Wait a minute…the vent!” Reuben said before he hurriedly ripped the cover off and crawled inside, placing the cover back. And the golden-furred experiment did this just in time as the doors slide open seemingly being hacked into. Reuben bit his lip seeing Lube walk into the room, he needed to get out of the ship, and with little to no hesitation Reuben began to quietly crawl down the vent making random turns around corners in a desperate attempt to get to a vent that led outside. Eventually Reuben stopped at the entrance of another vent taking deep breathes as he retracted his extra limbs before laying his back against the cold metal only to realize that was a horrible mistake. Experiment 625 let out a quiet moan as the comforting, pin-prickly, mind-numbing warmth spread up the center of his back again.

Suddenly though Reuben’s mind was bright back to reality when he heard his communicator start to ring. 625 jumped his heart beginning to race as he quickly answered his communicator.

“Hello?” Reuben answered, pulling his communicator up to his face so he could see Jumba.

_“Oh thank goodness, I was able to be getting in contact with you.”_ The large alien said,

“Don’t worry, I’m fine, I just need to get out of here.” 625 said gaining a confident grin.

_“That is what I need to be telling you, 625, your not going to get away from 438.”_ Jumba said, and as soon as he said that did a metal wall close behind Reuben that pushed forward forcing 625 out of the vent. 625 groaned in pain as he smashed into the ventilation cover and hit the floor with a loud thud. Once the experiment was able to recover, 625 picked up his communicator and gave Jumba a stunned yet fearful look.

“What did you do?” Reuben asked Jumba,

_“That is the emergency lockdown which will close of any possible exits, I am apologizing but if 438 we’re to get out it would be horrible for everyone. We need to keep experiment 438 in the ship with you until he is back to normal, and this plan works really well especially since 438 wants you.”_ The large alien said with a guilty look in his eyes.

“What!? You can’t just leave me in here! Ho-How do I even snap Lube back to his old self?” Reuben said feeling his face redden at the implications that was now presented to him,

_“Don’t worry 625, the way to get 438 back is that you have to give 438 consent before he has his way with you. And when you two both wake up he’ll be back to normal.”_ Jumba said and for a moment Reuben remained completely silent,

“Are you insane!? That means—” 625 said before he was cut off by soft footsteps.

_“Well, I will be leaving, good luck!”_ Jumba said before ending the call,

“No wait, don’t!” Reuben said before he heard a growling noise. 625 gasped and pulled his head up to see experiment 438 at the end of the hallway holding the pairs of prisoners cuffs in his tails. Reuben gulped not knowing whether to run or not. 625 soon got his answer however when he saw a lustful grin creep onto 438’s lips, Reuben ran seeing this as 438 was gaining on him. At the last minute however, just before Lube’s tails could wrap around his ankle, Reuben dove into a guest bedroom and locked the door again.

625 then wasted no time pushing the bed against the door just as 438 started banging against it. Reuben quickly ran into the restroom, locked the door, and barricaded it with any heavy items he could find. Once 625 did that he took in deep breathes and sat on the toilet seat.

“What am I gonna do? There’s no where to run.” Reuben asked himself, trying to find a way out of this. In truth 625 knew this was a bad hiding spot, but it was the only place that Reuben hadn’t tried. Reuben bit his lip wondering if he could restrain Lube, but 625 quickly shook that idea away he couldn’t risk hurting Lube. That only left one more option though, letting Lube rut him senseless. Reuben groaned running his hands through the fur on his head as he bit his lip hard in thought, but the experiment’s thoughts we’re interrupted when he heard banging on the bathroom door.

625 gulped as he felt a strange warmth pooling into the bottom of his stomach following by a warm feeling spreading through his loins. Reuben ignored the feeling however as his mind started to come up with last-minute thoughts on how he could get out of this. But 625 rejected all the thoughts, accepting the fact that he needed to do this if not for himself it would be for his boyfriend. And as if by fate the bathroom door opened revealing a very angry and lustful Lube. The magenta experiment growled his eyes landing on Reuben in a heartbeat as he knocked all the heavy items out of the way.

625 gulped his body beginning to shake as he felt a burning feeling consume his loins.

“U-Um….h-hi Lube.” Reuben stammered, but Lube didn’t reply as he held his boyfriend down and used the lubricant-covered tips of his tails on 625’s back forcing his extra appendages to come out once more. Reuben bit his lip slowly closing his eyes to fully enjoy the feeling as he let out soft moans, only coming back to reality when he felt the prisoner cuffs we’re slapped onto both sets of hands. Before 625 could say anything he wrapped the golden-furred-experiment up in his tails and walked Reuben back to the room placing him on the bed. 438 then pulled out some rope under the bed and tied 625’s feet to the ends of the bed and forced Reuben’s arms over his head tying his arms to the front of the bed. Reuben groaned in discomfort at the position and fearfully looked up towards 438 who was studying him carefully licking his lips.

625 gulped and watched as Lube walked into the bathroom leaving the door open. Reuben watched as Lube filled the tub up with warm water and poured some of the chocolate bath soap in it. 625 quickly looked away however as Lube took off his black panties and got into the tub.

_‘Well this is it, I’m gonna lose my virginity.’_ Reuben thought as he felt his loins stir slightly, _‘What the—No way I am not liking this, am I?’_ 625 thought with red blush on his face before he quickly cleared his head not wanting to know the answer. Instead Reuben focused on staring up at the ceiling trying to keep his mind blank, after twenty minutes however 625 was introduced to a new view as he saw 438. Who now wore a pair of tight leopard print panties (which had a large bulge sticking out of the fabric) with two large bows in his head on his fur to match. 438 purred happily as he got on the bed standing over Reuben, and with a couple deep breathes 625 spoke knowing it was now or never.

“H-Hey….Lu-Lu….um…I-I give you consent….you-your all mine.” Reuben quietly (and nervously) said with a tomato red face, and for a minute Lube froze and he looked dazed. Before he blinked for a minute revealing his eyes had turned back to his normal pinkish-purple-colored with turquoise irises look. But soon the dazed (and confused) look was replayed with a hungry one as if Lube had just remembered what he had been just about to do.

Reuben felt his heart race, and his loins stir again seeing this as he knew he was going to like this.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Reuben’s eyes slowly opened letting out a groan as his vision adjusted from its blurry and fuzzy state. 625 looked at the ceiling for a minute his mind too groggy to remember what had before he had fallen asleep. After a few seconds Reuben then tried to move his limbs and that was when a look of confusion plastered itself on the experiment’s before a look of humiliation and horror replaced it. 625 felt his face begin to redden as he looked at himself and the bed, his fur (up to his chest) was completely covered in the strange white liquid he had seen before on the control panel for the computer (which 625 really hoped that it wasn’t cum). Reuben noticed that his ribs, stomach, back, genitals, and rectum we’re all tender and had a good pin-prickly feeling to them.

The bed sheets we’re covered in the same white liquid as most of Reuben’s body and finally there was a sleeping magenta puffball that had three long, slender tails leaking his light green lubricant. Reuben felt a mixture of shame and relief seeing Lube (who somehow managed not to get covered in the white fluids), it appeared his lover was back to his old self. 625 then began to pull at his restraints again only to find they barely budged as a feeling pain shot through his ankles and arms where the ropes were tied.

“No, no, no!” Reuben muttered as he began to pull on the restraints even more only to earn more pain, after a lot of struggling (and pain) however 625 stopped realizing he was stuck like this the ropes we’re on too tight. And as Reuben thought the only two ways he could think of to get out of these restraints was if he put himself through extreme pain and tried to break the ropes tied to him or he simply waited for Lube to wake up so he could untie him. Reuben groaned neither option sounded very preferable but at least only one of them wouldn’t bring him an unnecessary amount of pain. So with that 625 took a deep breathe, and prayed that Lube wouldn’t make the situation any more embarrassing then it already was.

Something was amiss.

Experiment 438 could smell it.

Specifically he smelled cum, and he knew it wasn’t his own it smelled like freshly baked bread not to mention Lube could smell sandwiches in the air. And Lube only knew one creature who always held the scent of sandwiches in his fur wherever he went. But there was no way 438 could be smelling his Ru-Ru’s cum, it just wasn’t possible. He knew his lover wasn’t sexually active nor did he masturbate often, it had to be that his Ru-Ru had just made sandwiches or something. Yeah that was it!

That did make perfect sense and line up with 438’s knowledge about his Ru-Ru. In fact Lube would prove himself right by unfurling out of his sleeping position to see what he expected, Reuben eating a plate of sandwiches held together with freshly baked bread. And with that Lube stretched his libs (tails included) and lied on his belly before getting into a good sitting position. The magenta-furred experiment groggily opened his eyes seeing a blurry flash of gold, he then and used his ‘hands’ to wipe away the sleep (and his vison). When Lube re-opened his eyes however all of his expectations we’re shattered into bits.

Lube felt his jaw drop, his member slide out of this shaft becoming hard automatically, his fur fluffed up, and his tails shot up spreading his light green lubricant onto the already soiled bedsheets.

“….Oh…my…God…” Lube muttered,

“H-Hey Lube, y-you mind helping me out?” Reuben asked nervously his face so red he looked ill. But Lube was only half-listening as he gave 625 a full lookover, Reuben was in a bondage, helpless to do anything, and looking as if someone had already had his way with him. Lube had been imagining very naughty fantasies, secretly wanting to do this to his Ru-Ru (with his consent of course). But suddenly Lube’s sexual thoughts we’re brought crashing down as the puzzle pieces began to fit together and the memories of the other day began to resurface. Reuben had no interest of having sexual intercourse, Gantu had captured him and tricked him into drinking that cursed liquid, that is when everything went blank, and now his love was in a position that only he had thought of.

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened.

“L-Lube! LUBE!” Reuben shouted snapping Lube out of his thoughts,

“Huh?” 438 said his tails twitching into an awkward angle at the sound of 625’s voice.

“Can you get me o-out of this? I don’t want this to stain my fur.” Reuben said with begging eyes,

“Oh, yeah, sure!” Lube said getting to his feet as he slowly walked over to the ends of the bed letting his nose take in all the heavenly scents around him. But even as arousal surged through Lube’s being his member (for the first time in his existence) remained soft, as guilt, worry, and shame plagued Lube’s mind. He hadn’t rapped his Ru-Ru, had he? And if he did he hadn’t been too rough with Reuben, right? All these thoughts and more ran through Lube’s head as he reached the ends of the bed and began to untie the knots.

And tense silence rained throughout the room as 438 untied 625, Reuben knew Lube knew what had happened, Lube knew Reuben knew the pieces of the story he was missing but both kept their mouths shut thanks to the conflicting emotions they felt. Eventually Lube finished untying Reuben and with the simple press of a button on the prisoner cuffs, 625 was finally free to use his limbs. And for the minute both experiments shuffled around nervously giving each other quick glances,

“Uh….Ru…did I—” Lube started only for a ringing sound to fill the air interrupting his sentence, the two experiments jumped and Reuben quickly looked around for his communicator. Luckily though it didn’t take long to find the communicator which was unfortunate enough to be in a small puddle of white fluids right by the bed. 625 cringed but grabbed his communicator before proceeding to wipe the cum off his hands and onto his fur (he was already covered in the stuff anyway). Reuben then took a look at the screen seeing a message from Jumba,

_Hello 625,_

_If you are be reading this then I assume everything went as planned and 438 is back to normal. Jumba and Gantu will come back to the ship around nightfall so be sure to clean up._

_From (your genius creator),_

_Jumba_

Reuben sighed and took a look around the room, him and 438 just might be able to clean all this up (along with a few other places in the ship) before nightfall. The experiment then ran a hand through the fur on his head and spared a quick glance towards his boyfriend.

“Alright,” Reuben said with a sigh, “we need to clean this place up before nightfall, but before we do that can you try to clean this up while I take a shower. Oh and you might wanna wash your hands and feet.” Lube nodded before gaining a confused look, he looked down and quickly realized he was standing in the cum and his fingerless appendages (that somehow managed to grasp stuff) we’re covered in the liquid.

“Oh uh…right I guess I should do that, you know where the cleaning supplies is? Oh and can you leave a small tub or basin out here?” 438 awkwardly said trying to look at anything but 625 and the tantalizing liquid he was standing in,

“Uh…sure, and the cleaning supplies should be in a hallway closet that has a red door.” Reuben said getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom, “Anyway…I should go.” 625 then stepped into the bathroom and left a decent-sized white basin outside the door before the door shut and locked. Once Reuben was inside the bathroom he sighed in relief, started to run himself a bath, and as he waited he sat on the sink thinking things over.

What was he gonna do?

625 looked behind at himself in the mirror two butterfly (or ant) antenna stuck out from the fur on his head and bobbed with every movement from the experiment. Four lethal-venom-containing thin golden and tan spikes jutted out from Reuben’s back (not that he’d use them anytime soon), and finally two sets of arms were each sticking out of 625’s sides above the originals (four arms in total). And as Reuben looked at himself he found that a smile was creeping onto his face, he rather liked the look, of course the extra appendages would take getting used to but he still liked it.

_‘I wonder if Lube likes it?’_ Reuben thought, before his mood came crashing down and he felt tears build in his eyes as a stinging sensation beat in his heart.

What was he going to do?

How was he going to tell Lube that he liked it?

It was just too embarrassing.

* * *

Meanwhile Lube looked towards the door feeling tears pour down his face. He felt like screaming no begging to Reuben to tell him what he did and how he could make it better! But 625 didn’t seem to want to talk about it,

_‘I blew it.’_ 438 thought as he got off the bed and wiped the cum off his appendages using what little of the clean sheets we’re left. Lube then took the basin using one of his tails to hold it and walked out if the room in search of the cleaning supplies, leaving two broken hearts behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Reuben and Lube put all the cleaning supplies back on the proper shelves in the closet. For the majority of the day him and Lube had spent it cleaning the separate rooms of the ship while looking around making sure they hadn’t missed anything. All in a fruitless attempt to avoid each other and not think about what had happened previously. Right at that moment however it had been the closest 625 and 438 had been in the same room since that morning. And unfortunately for both parties the tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Reuben found himself glancing over at Lube no matter how hard he tried not to, due to the red face he got when him and Lube’s eyes happened to connect. Lube himself clenched his jaw shut trying to will his eyes not to look when he felt Reuben’s gaze on him only to fail as well. Luckily though the job was finished in a decent amount of time and 625 quickly made his way to the closet door.

“Wait! Ru-Ru, I want to talk to you about—” 438 said before the golden-furred experiment interrupted,

“I don’t think talking now would be good!” 625 quickly said before he ran out the door leaving his boyfriend behind. Once Reuben was out the closet he made a dash for the kitchen, 625 didn’t care whether or not Lube could follow him there, he just needed some space.

* * *

_‘This has been the worst day ever. Why did I do that?’_ Reuben thought, as he sat in the chair of the now thoroughly cleaned control room half-heartily eating a sandwich. The poor experiments face was beat red as he tried to forget about what had happened in the closet. Suddenly though 625 was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the elevator starting to move. Reuben felt his eyes widen to the point they looked ready to pop from their sockets. He had forgotten about Jumba and Gantu coming over to see if everything turned out okay.

625 wasn't sure if he was ready for this let alone if he wanted to be seen by Gantu.

What if Gantu knew what had happened?

Suddenly though a ding from the elevator brought Reuben back to reality, well there was no getting out of this now.

* * *

Reuben wore a nervous smile on his face as he walked into the control room carrying a plate of sandwiches. As Gantu, Jumba, and of course Lube were spread out around the control room waiting for him. Jumba busied himself by fixing the control panel and computer. Which luckily Reuben and Lube had both made sure to wipe clean knowing that their creator would try to fix that first. Reuben gulped as he nervously made his way over to the group, passing a sandwich out to everyone before placing the plate on a free part of the computer's control panel.

“So…..” Jumba started with a clearing of his throat, “…..I’m glad to see Lube is back to normal as well as other things.”

“Uh…..y-yeah….” Reuben said avoiding any eye contact as he was sure that “other things” was Jumba commenting on him being in his alien form.

“When do you think the computer and the control panel will be back online?” Gantu asked shooting an unreadable look towards Reuben, causing and experiment to shrink away in shame.

“Well…..it appears as if most of the….residue has been cleaned up so I should fix it in a few hours.” Jumba said causing Reuben and Lube’s faces to burst into color, realizing that that missed some of the “residue” or that it leaked into the computers internal hardware.

“W-Well if everything is a-okay here them…..uhh….m-maybe I should go.” Reuben quickly said,

“Y-Yeah it's been a long twenty-four hours so…..I think its best that the majority of us goes to bed and forget this ever happened.” Lube added with a embarrassed whimper.

“Not so fast.” Jumba said, causing both experiments so visibility tense up, “I have to run a few tests on you two to check for a few things. So I will need you two to come see me tomorrow.” Reuben and Lube both fearfully and shamefully came to the same conclusion.

“Uh…..you don't mean tests for……you-know-what right?” Lube asked his voice a whisper,

“No, not anything like that. You experiments can't even get those anyway.” Jumba reassured causing the lovers to sigh in relief.

“But what are these tests for?” Gantu spoke up causing experiment 625 and 438 to freeze,

“Hmmm…..well I'm not sure if I should be telling you that.” The scientist thoughtfully said.

“Gantu…..” Reuben mumbled with begging eyes and a red face,

Gantu looked over to the experiment in question before he took a deep breathe. “You know what…..fine…I'll drop it.”

However even as Gantu said that Reuben knew this conversation was far from over.

* * *

Soon after Jumba had fixed the computer and control panel (that would undoubtedly be used to contact Hämsterviel in the morning) he had left and Reuben, Lube, and Gantu had all decided to go to bed. They all had been much too tired to try and sort any of their issues out (for the night at least), and now Reuben was lying in bed trying to get to sleep.

But no matter how tired he was physically, Reuben felt that his mind was still very active as he laid wide awake in bed, he just had so many problems that he wasn't used to having.

Firstly, there was his issues with Lube and how to tell experiment 438 that he had liked what he had did to him. Secondly, there was Gantu who Reuben would now have to avoid since Gantu undoubtedly wanted to talk to him. And thirdly, there was Jumba's test he had yet to give or explain to the two loves which was making 625 very nervous. Reuben whimpered as he looked over to Lube who was sleeping soundly on the far side of the bed. 625 noted the cute snores from his love who’s fur was nice and fluffy after a good bath smelling of chocolates.

Why did it have to be so hard to tell Lube the truth?

Why did Gantu have to be so hard to talk to?

Suddenly though Reuben shot up into a sitting position as a spark of an idea went off in his head, he needed someone to talk to. Someone to help him sort out everything and lead him on the right path, Reuben just wanted to get all of this behind him but he had to do it right. But who could he reach out to? Pleakley definitely wasn't an option, Nani _could_ work but these issues were far too personal to talk about to her. Lilo was completely off the table, Gantu...well...the reason for not going to him just yet was obvious, Hämsterviel was unable to be contacted and Reuben would have to be crazy to try that option.

And then with Stitch…..well….he was _Stitch_ plus Reuben was still a little cross at his cousin for blasting Lube. So...with everyone else off the list that only left one person, said realization caused 625 to bit his lip his face going red, this one person he could talk to not only would check off one of his problems but also help him fix the rest.

And that person was Jumba.


	12. Chapter 12

Reuben hadn't wasted a moment.

He knew that if he waited, he would chicken out and none of his problems would be solved. So it didn't surprise Reuben when he carefully got himself out of bed, made his way out of the ship, and found himself on the steps of the Pelekai residence in no time at all. Reuben took a deep breathe before he extended his claws on one hand picking the house lock fairly easy. Once he was done 625 opened the door with ease and quietly snuck into the house. Reuben looked around, he couldn't quite remember where Jumba slept but he knew how to find his creator.

As Reuben closely listened for the sound of his creator snoring and followed it with impeccable ease and quickness, wanting to get this over with before his nerves made him chicken out. So with a deep breathe and a prayer to every known God in the galaxy, Reuben quickly knocked on the door hoping that this would be enough to wake Jumba. However after a few moments of silence and nothing changing experiment 625 was about to try again, that is until the snoring stopped and the room lights turned on. Reuben sighed in relief and tried to make himself look presentable as the door opened and he was greeted with a groggy Jumba.

“U-Umm….Hey Jumba.” 625 nervously said as he cleared his throat, “I…I kinda need some help and we can do that test of yours you mentioned before while were at it.”

“Alright, come in 625.” Jumba replied with a knowing smile having already expected Reuben to show up sooner or later.

* * *

Turns out the test hadn’t been what Reuben had thought.

All he had to do was allow Jumba to scan him and take a blood sample and then he was done. Leaving him with all the time in the world to talk things out and get a few things off his chest. Granted, Pleakley had woken up in the time it took to finish the test, but Reuben was willing to throw away more of his dignity. After everything he had gone through and the nerves he had experienced, he was not going to back down or chicken out now.

“So….what is it that you wanted to tell me?” Jumba asked, still holding that knowing smile as he put Reuben’s blood sample in a machine in order to get the results he wanted and waited for his scans to finish processing.

Experiment 625 gulped, taking one more look at Pleakley before he took the leap of faith, “Well I might as well get this out the way, you see while Lube was in his wild state you know that he had…..to put it bluntly sex….with me to bring him back to normal.” Reuben said, his face going progressively redder and redder as he started to talk,

“Yes, I’m aware of that, go on.” The mad scientist replied prodding the experiment into continuing.

“Uh…should I be here for this?” Pleakley asked, his cheeks turning pink, as he wasn’t sure if he liked where he was going.

“Shh!” Jumba hushed, shooting the multi-footed alien a look, “Keep going.”

“O-Okay…..well…even since that Lube and I have been having issues.” Reuben said with a slight clear of his throat. “These issues mainly stem from….not being able to tell Lube that I had liked what he did to me while in that state. He doesn’t remember anything and I honestly can’t figure out what I should say if I should even say anything at all.”

“Oh that is easy, tell me what Lube did to you and what you liked about it.” The mad scientist casually said,

“ _What?_ ” Pleakley asked his face going red.

“ _ **What!?**_ ” Experiment 625 exclaimed, gaining a deer-in-the-headlights look, at the thought of having to tell him and Pleakley exactly what Lube had done to him. Reuben knew that he would have to explain what he had liked but explaining the entire thing in detail wasn’t something that he expected or planned for.

“That’s it, I’m going!” The mult-footed alien said, quickly trying to get out of bed and out the room,

“No, you stay, if 625 can handle telling both his creator and you this personal information telling experiment 438 will be a cakewalk.” Jumba stated and Pleakley reluctantly sat down quickly understanding the larger aliens logic. “Well….”

“U-Umm….” Reuben stammered, as he trailed off for a moment, he could feel himself clamming up again as his face went as red as a cherry. But still Reuben refused to give up at this point after everything he had gone through he would sooner throw himself off a cliff before throwing in the towel. So after a few deep breaths 625 eventually forced himself to talk and once he did the words came tumbling out before he could stop them. Eventually Reuben started to aim his gaze at the floor as he slowly began to blab it all, he knew that if he looked at Pleakley or Jumba during any of his speech then he could go quiet again. And once Reuben was done the experiment finally allowed himself to breathe as he nervously looked up at the two aliens and silence permeated the room.

“Wow.” Jumba said, his cheeks having gone red, while Pleakley had passed out due to shock and second-hand-embarrassment.

“S-Sorry.” 625 replied, flinching at his creators response,

“No, no it’s fine. You did great.” The mad scientist clarified.

“I did? Really?” Reuben asked,

“Yes, if you were able to tell us all of that there is no way your going to have trouble saying anything to your lover.” Jumba replied with a comforting and proud smile on his face. “Now, does telling 438 seem so horrible now?”

“Well….no, it actually doesn’t seem so bad now that I think about it.” 625 mumbled as a smile came across his lips, “I think I can face him now, thanks Jumba.”

“No problem, 625, afterall when you come to a genius scientist like me you always get the help you need.” The scientist smugly stated and Reuben chuckled as he remembered the other thing he had to ask Jumba about.

“Hey Jumba, now that I have that out of the way, I need to ask you one more—” 625 said, before the sound of the door creaking open garnered his attention, and as the experiment turned around he felt his heart skip a beat and the flush on his face coming back with vengeance. At the doorway was Lube who was wearing a cute turquoise dress, that matched the pupils of his eyes, and a matching colored bow at the front of his head. “Lube….”

“R-Reuben, do you think we can….talk?” Experiment 438 asked, his cheeks scarlet,

“Sure thing, baby, come here.” Reuben cooed and Lube smiled happily in relief and joy as he walks over to his lovers lap and sat in it.

“Well while you’re here, I might as well run your test as well.” Jumba said, as he pulled out a syringe and picked up another scanner,

“That’s the plan.” Lube sweetly stated as him and Reuben’s eyes connected with one another.


	13. Chapter 13

Lube groaned as he felt the bed move and creek slightly, as he felt the weight on the mattress shift underneath him. At first, the smaller experiment didn’t think much of the suddenly shirt, inadvertently turning over towards where he thought Reuben was, as he began to fall back asleep. However after Lube slept for a few more moments his eyes began to open again, something was wrong.

What could possibly be wrong?

Lube soon found his answer though as he woke up and his eyes adjusted to the light enough to see that Reuben was gone. This caused Lube to shoot up in bed as he felt extreme worry, grief, and fear wash over him.

Where was Reuben? Why had he left? Did he run away? Was he still embarrassed and hurt?

All these following questions ran through Lube’s head as he began to hyperventilate and find himself panicking uncontrollably. And without thinking the experiment began to run and take off for his love. Different scenarios began to run through his head, what if Reuben had left because he hated or was embarrassed by him? What if Reuben ran off to tell all the other experiments that he was a slut or something even worse? What if….What if….What if Reuben was disgusted by him?

Lube wouldn’t put it against 625, he had no memory of what had happened during (what he referred to as) his blackout and he couldn’t imagine what horrors Reuben had to endure by his hands. Granted, he was completely out of it and not himself, experiment 438 found himself not wanting to use that as an excuse. Lube still viewed himself responsible for his actions even if he hadn’t been in control of them or didn’t remember said actions. And it hurt him more then ever that he had caused his beloved Ru-Ru so much distress and possibly scared him away for good. However, as the experiment got himself to the elevator this is when Lube started to break down as his legs gave out.

What was the point?

If Reuben had run away because of him then he wouldn’t want to talk to him ever, it was over, there was no way Reuben could or would love him anymore. But as Lube lied on the floor crying, he could feel the vibrations of large footsteps coming towards him, he knew Gantu was coming for him but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Lube didn’t care if Gantu sent him to Hämsterviel, his life meant nothing without his Ru-Ru. However experiment 438 was taken by surprise as he felt himself being picked up and held in the palm of Gantu’s hand as the much larger alien walked over and sat at the chair at the super computer.

“Are you okay?” Gantu asked, “What happened?”

“H-He’s gone. Ru-Ru is gone.” Lube whimpered still crying his eyes out despite his surprise. “Why do you even care though? I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you Lube, I feel _uncomfortable_ around you, but I don’t hate you.” The larger alien explains, “Also I may not care about you that much but I do care about Reuben even if I fail to show it at times. So….did you two get into an argument or something?”

“N-No, I….I woke up alone in the bed and Reuben was gone.” Experiment 438 said with a sniffle, “H-He must have left because of me, right? He has to hate me or something.”

“Lube, I may not know everything about 625, but we both that that he could never help you.” Gantu said, handing the experiment a handkerchief,

“But….But why did he leave?” Lube said as he took the handkerchief and wiped away his tears. “What should I do?”

“625 probably left to think or get some advice of his own in order to talk to you.” The larger alien guessed, “And I think you should go after him, talk to him in order to make sure that he’s okay.”

“You really think I should check up on him instead of waiting for him or something?” 438 asked as his tears started to slow down.

“Yes, just in case something is to happen to 625.” Gantu confirmed, “Not to mention it’s best that you and Reuben talk as soon as possible.”

“Yeah….Yeah your right.” Lube said as he started to cheer up again. “I just hope that he isn’t made at me.”

“I’m sure he isn’t, now go, your Ru-Ru needs you.” The larger alien said, with a chuckle and experiment 438 giggled alongside him,

“I will! I just need to get dressed before I go.” Experiment 438 replied as he jumped out of Gantu’s hand and rem back to him and Reuben’s room.

“Why’s that?” Gantu asked, as Lube began to disappear,

“If I look better it might make Reuben more calm and agreeable when we talk.” Lube called out and Gantu found himself chuckling again as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

“Now it’s time for me to boil me hand.” The larger alien said, with a grimace, hoping that experiment 438 hadn’t been doing any risqué activities or had taken a bath before bed.

* * *

Lube carefully and quickly ran as fast as he could the long skirt of his turquoise dress flowing with every movement he has made making his white panties visible at times. As the dress itself even matched the pupils of his eyes as well as the colored bow at the front of his head. And while the experiment got close to the Pelekai household (using his nose to track Reuben’s scent) he felt his heart hammering in his chest in love, lust, and anxiety. Lube could feel his lungs beginning to burn as he opened the door to the Pelekai residence, taking a moment to slow down and take a much-needed breather. But as Lube managed to pull himself together and make sure he still looked good he heard a voice that made his heart skip a best and his loins were set ablaze.

“Well….no, it actually doesn’t seem so bad now that I think about it.” Reuben’s muffled said, as it echoed like a gong in Lube’s ears, “I think I can face him now, thanks Jumba.”

“No problem, 625, afterall when you come to a genius scientist like me you always get the help you need.” Jumba’s voice replied as experiment 438 began to make a quiet jug towards the room he knew they were in. And as Lube stopped by the door he felt his limbs shake as all he could hear was his heart beating like a rabbits. He could this, he could do this, Reuben didn’t hate him and even said he could face him now so things were fine.

“Hey Jumba, now that I have that out of the way, I need to ask you one more—” 625 said, his muffled voice again making Lube tremble, as the experiment gulped and opened the door.

“R-Reuben, do you think we can….talk?” Experiment 438 asked, his cheeks scarlet, as he took in his beloveds messy fur and sexy alien form.

“Sure thing, baby, come here.” Reuben cooed, and Lube trembled again sitting on his lovers lap and allowing his loins to ride up against Reuben’s in order to test the waters. And luckily it appeared as if 625 didn’t mind as he went as far as to hold Lube closer to him.

“Well while you’re here, I might as well run your test as well.” Jumba said, as he pulled out a syringe and picked up another scanner,

“That’s the plan.” Lube sweetly stated as him and Reuben’s eyes connected with one another.

And he felt his heart begin to melt.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Lube had finished up his test, the two experiments could finally talk with one another. As he teasingly (and subtly) grinded his loins against Reuben’s causing said experiment to let out a strangled gasp as his face went red.

“S-Stop that, you had to tell me something right?” Reuben asked,

“Yes, but you have to tell me something too, right? I’ll let you go first if you want, and I can make you feel good while your at it.” Lube said as he giggled and gave his best bedroom eyes. “But, really, in all seriousness you can go first if you wish.”

“No, you can go first, I kinda have a lot to get off my chest and I have a feeling you have less to say.” 625 replied, and Lube nodded as he nervously licked his lips,

“Well….I kinda wanted to say that I was—am sorry for what I may have done to you during my blackout.” Experiment 438 said as a lump started to develop in his throat. “I…I didn’t mean to hurt you if I did and I hope you don’t hate me and can trust me again. All I ask is that you tell me what I did so I can make things better.”

And for a moment everything was silent before Jumba busted out laughing, causing Lube to jump and blink in surprise while Reuben's face went red.

“Jumba, stop laughing, this isn’t funny!” 625 exclaimed, his face somehow going even redder,

“Ru-Ru, why is he laughing? What’s wrong?” 438 questioned, as Reuben bit his lip and shuttered feeling a strange spike of arousal at the thought of having to tell Lube what he had told Pleakley and Jumba earlier.

“U-Umm….” Reuben started, before beginning to trail off,

“625, don’t back out now. If you don’t tell 438, I will.” Jumba threatened as he got over his laughing fit.

“Don’t you dare!” The golden-furred experiment said, before he felt something squeeze his thigh,

“Ru-Ru, please tell me.” Experiment 438 said as he made eye contact with his love while he was showing off his begging eyes and had his tails wrapped around his lovers leg.

“I….You don’t have to apologize about what you did during your blackout.” Reuben mumbled, his face going red. However as Lube opened his mouth to speak his face a mask of confusion 625 was quick to cover 438’s mouth to keep him from interjecting. “You don’t have to apologize because I like what you had done to me.”

Lube’s eyes went wide until they were the size of dinner plates, “H-Huh? Really? What did I do that you liked? Please, you have to tell me!” The smaller experiment blurted the moment Reuben had removed his hand from his mouth.

Experiment 625 found himself shutter again in lustful desire again as his mouth and throat went dry, “Well….when you were in that state….you tied me up, teased me, called me names constantly got me close to relief before pulling back at the last minute, you gave me a few hickies, and you were rough with me too.” The golden-furred experiment shakily said now starting to tremble uncontrollably. “I….I don’t know why I liked it so much…but I did and I wouldn’t mind if we did something like that again.”

“Oh I never realized how dirty you could be, I approve.” Lube said, flashing Reuben with his best bedroom eyes as he grinded his loins more forcefully against 625’s. “And I believe that my little beef cake, loves to be submissive.”

“I….I….Do we have to do this now?” 625 meekly asked, as he felt his loins starting to burn and his gentalias slowly beginning to harden,

“Why? You seem to be enjoying this, I think you might be a bit of a exhibitionist.” 438 replied in a sultry tone that made Reuben’s fur stand on end. Suddenly Lube was pulled from his flirtations and seductions as he noticed something unusual about the hard object pressing against his own. “Wait a minute….do you have a hemipenis?”

“Umm….y-yes….why do you ask?” Reuben sheepishly said, finding himself simultaneously hoping that Jumba wouldn’t see his junk and yearning that Jumba would eventually notice them.

“I didn’t know you had two of them! And….” Lube exclaimed before trailng off as he shifted slightly while on Reuben’s lap, “And they have knots too!?”

“Mmhum.” 625 replied as he barely managed to hold back a moan from experiment 438’s movement.

“Oh we are heading home right now…you, me, and your two friends are gonna be busy all night. Aw man that reminds me, you have an unused journal in your room, right?” The pink-furred experiment said, raunchy ideas already running through his mind. As he jumped from Reuben’s lap, wrapped his tails around the larger experiment’s wrist, and began to lead him towards the exit.

“But what’s about—” Reuben started, before he was cut off,

“I will send you the results of you and Lube’s test once they are finished.” Jumba called out. “Just be sure to relax and enjoy yourself, everything will be fine.”

And upon hearing that Reuben went silent as he trembled in excitement and anticipation as his twin gentalia did the same. It appeared as if Lube felt the same way though, as the smaller experiment got him and his love to the ship in record time and in their room before 625 could even fully process it. The one thing Reuben could fully process though is the feeling of the bed against his back as Lube sat on his chest licking his lips. However that primal and lustful look in experiment 438’s eyes also held extreme love, passion, and devotion for the experiment that won his heart.

“Hey….do you really want to do this? I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do or anything.” Lube said, concern and love dripping from his voice,

“Yes I’m sure I want—I need this. Just please be gentle, kitten.” Reuben said and his love laughed at the cutesy nickname he had been referred to.

“Of course I’ll be gentle beef cake, unless you say otherwise that is.” Experiment 438 said with a teasing smile, “But seriously man, I love you, and I would never be able to bring to hurt you even if my life depended on it.”

“I-I love you too, Lube.” Experiment 625 replied as he chocked on his own tears of joy. And without another word spoken between the two lovers they began to kiss one another. Their moans and kisses became more passionate and sloppy as they wound themselves up like springs. Until eventually all that passion, love, and lust burst forth into an event that lasted until the sun rose in the Hawaiian sky. Resulting in both lovers collapsing onto one another their breathes ragged, fur and sheets drenched in cum, and satisfied yet love-struck expressions on their faces as they fell into a blissful sleep.

Glad that they had finally been able to sort things out with one another.


	15. Chapter 15

After that pleasurable and blissful night with one another Lube and Reuben became near inseparable. Always hanging out, talking with one another, going out on date/shopping runs. Teasing one another (mainly Lube’s doing), and most importantly having sex with one another every night. With Lube looking up every known fetish and sex toy in the galaxy (Earth included) to ensure that him and Reuben would never run out of ideas or new thing to try. The only time the two experiments did decide to separate from one another is when they wanted to get gifts or toys for one another that they wished to be a surprise.

And as the two experiments began to test the waters with one another they started to get more ambitious and open with their sexual escapades. With all is this having started off a week after Lube and Reuben managed to reconcile with one another, it was midday, and Gantu had left in order capture a new experiment.

* * *

“ _Aw kitten~!_ ” 625 cried out, as he could feel his lovers tails tighten around his twin gentalia. As they both sat in the super computer chair, close enough to the control panel for Reuben to dig his claws into it with unbridled love and lust.

“Close, beefcake?” Experiment 438 teased with a squeeze of his tails.

“Y-Yes! Keep it up!” Reuben confirmed,

“Of course dear.” Lube replied with a coo. But before he could put his love out of his pent-up misery, both experiments suddenly saw the computer screen change as Hämsterviel showed up on the monitor. This caused Reuben and Lube to freeze for a moment, but as Lube says the desperate look in his lovers eyes he decided to continue.

Not wanting to deprive 625 of the release he so richly deserved, but at the same time experiment 438 wanted to watch his beloved squirm.

“Hello Gant—What are you doing here!?” Hämsterviel said, staring at Lube in disgust and hatred,

“Making people happy.” Experiment 438 replied with a wag of his eyebrows despite the hurt feelings he got when the fuzzy criminal stared down at him like that.

“N-Not that you would know anything about it.” Reuben added, holding back moans and whimpers, as he glared at Hämsterviel knowing exactly what he was thinking about Lube.

“As if I would need to do anything so….unsanitary. Now where’s Gantu?” Hämsterviel said, looking as if he would gag at the thought of doing such things. However, his attention was soon garnered back towards the experiments as he heard Reuben let out a loud groan as his grip on the computer control panel tightened. “What’s going on with—”

“Gantu is off catching an experiment, you might want to call him before he does something stupid.” Lube said, interrupting the rodent alien before he could finish the sentence,

“Your right about that...he could be doing something stupid right now.” The rodent alien said before the transmission came to an end and Reuben was finally given the relief he deserved. Without fear of Hämsterviel overhearing them 625 practically screamed until his orgasm faded and he collapsed onto the computers control panel.

“You feel better?” Lube asked,

“Very, we need to do that again sometime.” Reuben tiredly said as he began to recover.

“Really you liked it that much?” Experiment 438 questioned, his eyes going wide in surprise,

“Yes….it made me feel dirty.” Experiment 625 replied and Lube chuckled making a mental not of this.

* * *

And after about another week since that incident, Reuben and Lube finally received the results from their tests and saw that the tests had essentially been something to test their fertility and refractory period. Basically the test had said that Reuben and Lube were very fertile who their refractory period was very small allowing them to bounce back very quickly after sex. This resulted in Lube trying to test both his and Reuben’s limits in order to see how much they could take before they had to stop. But Lube could never reach either of their limits, causing a lot more ideas and pleasurable nights to follow the couple into the years. So as the two grew up happy with one another, having to deal with more experiments, not getting involved in Gantu’s job unless needed, and the Leroy incident.

Reuben and Lube eventually got engaged and followed Gantu as he finally got his original job and career back appearing to have his anger issues mellow out as a result. And as a means to celebrate Gantu’s return and rise back to his preferred career Lube and Reuben of course had sex.

Forever lustful, happy, devoted and loving to one another no matter whoever or whatever got in their way.


End file.
